Harry's Revenge
by firefly61
Summary: Harry gets a new toy, and a bit of revenge as well. Powerful OOC Harry. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of a story I had posted on this site a few years ago. I also have it posted on HP Fanfiction Archive and on AO3.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! The following story contains adult language, nudity, bondage, lots and lots of kinky sex, and other themes. If you're looking for prompts to indicate a beginning and an ending of a sex scene, don't bother. This chapter, hell, this entire story is one long, continuous sex scene. If you're underage, please go away. If you're not into those kind of things, don't read. You've been warned, so don't flame me if you don't like it. Flamers get an** _aquamenti_ **charm in the face.**

I also need to say that I don't own Harry Potter, I just play in his world.

 **Ribbons**

The young woman blinked her eyes as she slowly regained consciousness. She was initially aware that she was lying on a mattress under a circle of bright light. She blinked a few times and squinted to try and get her eyes to adjust to the brightness. She sat up in the bed and went to stand up. When she walked away from the mattress she encountered a barrier a few feet away. She then stood back to better take in her surroundings and noticed that the area beyond the circle of light was totally pitch dark. She reached out with one hand to test the barrier again, but stopped when she saw her arm. She looked at her arm as if she had never seen it before. When she looked down at the rest of her body, she saw that she was only wearing a thin tee shirt and a flimsy pair of panties. Her breathing rate increased and was starting to panic. She touched her breasts and opened the top of the shirt to look inside. She made a strangled sound and staggered back a step.

"H-how? I-I'm a..."

"Ah, I see that you're finally awake. Good, now we can begin."

Interrupted by the voice, she turned around to face where it was coming from but couldn't see anything past the circle. Her attention was drawn to an object being tossed into the circle. When it hit the floor, her attention was diverted for a moment by the many runes carved into the stone of the floor. Since she didn't take the Ancient Runes class, she had no idea what they meant. As the ring rolled closer, she could see that it was a brass ring that had several ribbons wrapped around it.

The ring rolled to her feet and the ribbons started unwrapping themselves. Her instincts were telling her that this could be something she wouldn't like, but she was transfixed by the display of magic in front of her. The ribbons splayed out to the side like extremely long spider legs and lifted the ring so that it was positioned directly in front of her face. Looking closer at the ring, she could see a threaded stud angling off the bottom of it.

Without any warning, the ribbons shot towards her and wrapped themselves around her arms, her torso, the sides of her head, her waist, and all the way down her legs. When she opened her mouth to scream the ring hinged in half, inserted itself behind her teeth, and resumed its circular shape thus forcing her jaw wide open. The ribbons forced her arms behind her back and tied them securely there, while the ones on her legs tied her ankles to her thighs thus forcing her into a kneeling position. Even though the ribbons looked and felt like silk, they had the strength and seeming solidity of steel. She tried to struggle against her bonds, but the ribbons didn't budge in the slightest.

"My, my, my, we are in a bit of trouble now, aren't we?"

The girl looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a man step into the light. Like her, he wasn't wearing much clothing, just a thin pair of boxer shorts. He made his way to where she was kneeling on the floor and crouched down right in front of her. The girl looked at him with a mixture of fear and quite a bit of anger in her eyes because she recognized him. The man returned her glare with a lopsided grin. She tried to speak, but with her jaw forced all the way open the sound that came out was nearly unintelligible.

"Aurghr?"

"Yes, it's me, but you'll soon be calling me by another name. Now, before we get started, there's a few things I have to do first to prepare you. I apologize in advance, but what I do next is going to be one of the few occasions where I am going to cause you a bit of pain, so brace yourself."

Before she could react, he grabbed her tongue, stretched it out slightly, and impaled it on the stud that jutted out from the bottom of the ring. The girl screamed in pain and struggled against her bonds, but it was all to no avail. The ring had a healing charm on it, so her pain was short lived. The man screwed a flat disk into the top of the stud. It was very small, but it kept her from pulling her tongue off the stud.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ignoring the glare he received, he conjured a small jar. "Your tongue is completely healed now, so that piercing will stay open permanently. Your mouth is going to be open for a while, so I have to smear on some of this salve to keep your mouth from drying out. It will also act as a... _ahem_...lubricant for what we're going to do later." The girl paled at the implications of what was just said. The man scooped a bit of salve from the jar and started covering her lips, tongue, and the inside of her mouth. Once he was done, he vanished the jar and then conjured a set of plastic tubes.

"There's one more thing we need to do before we begin. I'm going to have to insert these tubes into your nose. They are charmed to follow your nasal passages and go down your windpipe. The tubes will enable you to breathe if your throat is blocked off for an extended period of time. It's not going to be painful like having your tongue pierced, but it does tickle like hell when it goes down."

The charmed tubes rose as if they were snakes and her eyes widened as they started going into her sinuses. She tried shaking her head side to side trying to dislodge them, but they continued to insert themselves. All this time she was screaming, squealing, and struggling but couldn't stop the tubes from being inserted. When the cross piece reached her nose, the tubes settled in her throat and the tickling sensations stopped. After taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, she looked back up at the man with hatred in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I did tell you that it was going to tickle. Hmmm, now then, I wonder, what shall we do first?" He scratched his chin as he looked her over. He grinned broadly and stood right in front of the kneeling girl. "I know just the thing we need to do first."

The look in the girl's eyes turned from hatred to shock as the man slowly slid out of his boxer shorts. She didn't want to look, but her eyes were drawn to his crotch and she could not look away. As the shorts slid lower and lower, more and more of the massive cock hidden in his shorts was revealed. The band of the shorts was almost to his knees when the tip of his cock cleared the waistband and angled up to her face. The man kicked his shorts away from himself and stood there with his hands on his hips and smirking at her.

She whimpered in a bit of fear when she realized just what the man had in mind for her. She tried leaning back away from him, but the man grabbed the back of her head with one hand and using his other, guided his cock into her open mouth. She started squealing and screaming in protest, but was soon silenced as his large cock completely filled her mouth. Her eyes nearly bulged out as she felt his cock reach the back of her throat, but she didn't gag on it. Instead, she was astonished to feel herself reflexively swallowing on it. Even though her throat was completely blocked off, she was still able to breathe due to the tubes inserted in her sinuses. She could feel her throat swell up to accommodate the massive shaft as still more of it was pushed inside her. When she had every bit of his cock down her throat and her nose was being tickled by his pubic hairs, he tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

"It's wonderful seeing you like this, my little cocksucker. I knew I could find something to put that lovely mouth of yours to some good use. Do you feel what your throat is doing right now, trying to swallow my dick? I could tell that you really don't want to please me, but since I've got my cock buried so deeply down your throat, your swallowing reflex is going to suck me off like you've been doing it for years. I think I'll leave you like this for a little while. You'd like that, won't you little cocksucker?"

She couldn't respond, so she narrowed her eyes in hatred. She tried moving her jaw around hoping she could collapse the ring and bite him, but the ring held solid.

"I can feel your jaw moving around slightly. What were you hoping to do, bite me? That ring is perfectly solid and is not going anywhere until I'm finished with your mouth and moving on to other orifices."

The girl tried to whimper at his declaration, but couldn't make a sound. After leaving his cock completely buried in her throat for a few minutes, he grabbed her head and started moving in and out slowly. The girl's eyes widened in panic when she realized that he was fucking her throat and tried struggling against her bonds, but the ribbons held her firmly. Pulling his cock out halfway, the man slowly inserted it in again, grinning at her the whole time. He continued fucking her mouth and throat for about twenty minutes until he felt himself reaching his climax. Grabbing the back of her head, he slammed every last bit of his cock in her mouth as he started pouring semen down her throat. Her eyes went wide as she felt the hot seed spilling down her throat and was surprised at how long his orgasm lasted. After what seemed like a full minute, he finally stopped cumming and spent a few minutes with his cock in her mouth before he pulled out. He then bent down and picked her up and laid her on the bed. Positioning her body so that her head was hanging off the side of the mattress, he tied her hair to the bottom support of the bed so that it stretched her throat straight out.

"Arugher?"

"Don't you worry, little cocksucker. I know just how much you love having my dick inside of you. We're just trying a new position right now."

"Aoowww."

"No? What do you mean, no? You don't like to try new positions?"

"Aaugggh!"

"I know it's frustrating, but give me a few minutes and we'll begin again."

When he finished tying her hair back, he once again inserted his cock in her mouth and slid it all the way in. He started slowly humping her mouth and at the same time started gently massaging her breasts through the flimsy shirt that she wore. Deciding that he wanted to see more, he grabbed the fabric of the shirt and tore the material open and pulled it off of her. He then continued to fondle her breasts and pinch and twist her nipples. She would have moaned with the sensations running through her, but she couldn't make a sound.

"You've got some very nice tits, my little cocksucker. What size are you, a D cup? And so firm and round. I can see from your fully erect nipples that this is really turning you on. I just bet that your pussy is soaking wet right now. What do you say we go down there and see what else you've got covered up."

He leaned forward and hooked his thumbs in her panties. With a quick jerk, the thin material parted in two pieces. The girl felt the ribbons tighten up on her thighs and were starting to spread her legs apart. She was breathing hard in panic and tried desperately keeping her legs together. She was fighting it for all she was worth, but it was like trying to push against solid steel springs. Slowly and inexorably, her legs were spread wide apart and she was completely exposed and totally defenseless in front of him.

"Oh my. Very, very nice. I do love how you've got short pubes and have shaved the hairs around your cunt. And what's this? You've trimmed your pubes into the shape of a heart? So this is your love nest, little cocksucker? I will say that you have a very beautiful pussy, my dear." He ran a finger along her slit and then stuck it in his mouth. "Yep, I knew it, you're soaking wet right now. I bet you can't wait to feel my cock inside your warm, wet cunt. Let's see if I can get you lubed up a little more."

The man leaned forward further until his face was right in her crotch. She tried to struggle and scream in defiance, but the ribbons kept her firmly in place and the cock down her throat kept her completely silent. Her eyes went wide as she felt his tongue slide around the outside of her slit licking up the juices that have already leaked out of her. He would stop licking every few minutes and then start nibbling at the nubs of flesh. All this time she was silently screaming in ecstasy. Her back arched as his tongue snaked its way into her vagina. Unbelievably, his tongue lengthened until it was as long as his cock and she felt him insert the entire length of it inside her.

She continued to twitch and struggle as the tongue inside of her pussy drove her to levels of pleasure previously unimaginable. When his probing tongue found her g-spot and started licking it, she almost passed out from the intense orgasm that shook her entire body. She was cumming extremely hard and the man still kept licking her g-spot. She would have screamed her throat raw, but she couldn't make a single sound. Two minutes into her orgasm, the man responded to the reflexive swallowing of her throat and was again filling her with his seed. The girl's eyes were wide open, so she could see a blue glow coming from the floor and surrounding both their bodies before fading out. Once the light was gone, the man slowed the flicking of his tongue and she came down from her incredible climax. As she laid there trying to calm her breathing, the man lapped up her juices and finally withdrew his tongue.

"Very tasty, little cocksucker. I could tell you've got a nice, tight pussy and now it's very well lubricated. We're going to have to see what it feels like around my cock. With your wide hips and the amount of flesh around your vagina, I know you can take the entire length and width of my cock inside you. I can also tell that you're a virgin, so this will be the second time that I'm going to have to cause you some pain. Don't worry, it will only last a moment so I'll go slow and try to be gentle."

He pulled his cock out of her mouth and untied her hair. Spinning her around on the mattress so that her thighs were over the edge of the bed, he grabbed one thigh with one hand and guided the tip of his cock toward her entrance with the other.

"Aooooo!"

"No? Why are you saying 'no'? Have you changed your mind? Are you saying you don't want to fuck?"

"Aissss!"

"Well, it's too late to change your mind. I'm here, I'm horny, we're naked, and I really want to fuck your brains out, so let's get it on!"

The girl screamed as his massive cock pushed at her entrance and spread her lower lips apart. He slowly pushed inside her until the tip of his penis reached the barrier of her hymen. She whimpered and shook her head as he paused in his penetration.

"Here it comes now, so get ready."

"Aioooo!"

With both of his hands on her thighs, he withdrew slightly and with a forward thrust of his hips, tore through her barrier and buried his cock all the way to the root inside of her. The girl arched her back and screamed long and loud.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEE! Aaah-hagh! Augh-haugh!"

"Oooh yeah, now that's a really nice, tight, and hot pussy. Very wet too, but that may be from the bit of blood that came from tearing your hymen. Oh well, the juices your pussy is generating will soon clear that out. I'm afraid I can't use any healing charms on you to relieve your pain, little pussy. Yes, you may have noticed that I've changed your name. Your name will be whatever orifice I've got my cock in at the time. Anyway, about the healing charm, all it would do is repair your hymen. If I heal you now we'll just have to go through this again the next time I fuck you so right now you'll just have to suck it up."

She closed her eyes as she continued to cry and scream. He let her cry it out for a few minutes while leaving his cock buried deep inside her. Once her crying reduced to a few moans and whimpers, he withdrew half the length of his cock and then slowly re-inserted it. She started screaming again when he started moving and didn't stop for a little while after he buried himself completely inside her. He waited for her to stop crying before moving again. After four or five more penetrations, her crying tapered off and was now loudly moaning in response to his ministrations. He nodded his head and started moving continuously but slowly so she could get used to his length. All this time, the girl continued to loudly moan, gasp, and yelp with every movement of his cock. He continued to fuck her slowly another two dozen times before he spoke again.

"My, my, you certainly are vocal, aren't you, little pussy? You must really love being fucked by a real man with a big, long, thick cock." He said this with a smirk on his face.

"Arugher! Haugh hiss!"

"No, I'm not going to stop this. Your purpose here is to be fucked and that's exactly what I'm going to do! I've decided that I like your body and I think I'm going to make it mine. Now, let me tell you what's going to happen. You may not realize this, but we're undergoing the final stages of a ritual right now. In case you haven't guessed, it's a ritual that binds the control of your body to my will. In short, it permanently makes you my sex slave."

"AAIOOOO!"

"Oh, yes. In order to complete the ritual and bind you to my will, we need to have simultaneous orgasms with my cock in each of the orifices that I plan to use." He held up a hand when her eyes got wide. "Not to worry, I'm not going to bugger you, my dick is way too large for your ass. Fucking you there will not be comfortable for either one of us, so your mouth and pussy are perfectly fine for my use. However, I may have some toys for your asshole later on."

"Now, we've already completed the first part of the ritual since both of us have had an orgasm with my cock in your mouth. Did you see that blue glow while you were cumming? That is an indication that the ritual took hold. Now all I have to do to complete the ritual is to get both of us to cum at the same time while I'm banging your pussy and your body is mine!"

"AAIIOOOO! AAIIOOOO!"

The girl renewed her struggles against her bindings, but it was a futile gesture as she was held firmly in place by the ribbons. The man continued to slowly fuck her, withdrawing half his length and slowly re-inserting it to the root. When he was all the way in, he would give two short, hard, fast strokes inside her pussy before burying himself completely. Then he would repeat the process all over again. He kept fucking her this way for another half hour and all this time, the girl would continue to struggle, moan, cry, and scream.

"Boy, you sure know how to hold out from having an orgasm, little pussy. I've had sex with only two other women before I've had you and both of them never lasted as long as you have before cumming all over my cock. But that's all right, we've got all night to complete this ritual and I haven't failed yet to make a woman have an orgasm with my cock inside her!"

"Aiii ouill!"

"You think that YOU will be the one to resist having an orgasm?" The girl nodded with a look of determination in her eyes. The man leaned his head back and laughed. "Oh, that's rich! You have an orgasm within a few minutes of my tongue inside your pussy and now you think you can resist my cock? Very well, go ahead and try to resist, but you haven't seen all my tricks yet! Up to now, I've just been taking my time, going slow and enjoying the feel of your hot, tight, wet cunt. I haven't done any serious fucking yet, but let's step things up a notch and see just how long you can last, shall we?"

The girl moaned, screamed, and shook her head as his massive cock continued to pound away at her. While his cock was all the way inside, he moved her thighs from her sides until they were up close to her chest. She gasped when she realized that with her thighs in this position, his cock was able to penetrate even deeper inside her than it did before! When she felt this, her eyes got really wide as she looked him in the eyes and shook her head.

"Aioooo!"

"No? Well, you say no little pussy, but I say YES! Let's see you resist cumming now!"

"AAIIOOOO!"

Her screams got louder as she felt her body building closer and closer to an unbelievable orgasm as the man sped up his thrusts and pounded away at her. He would drive in as hard and as fast as he could and then continued to grind away with his cock completely buried inside of her. She tried to resist from having an orgasm, but her body was helpless in responding to the massive cock that was filling her up completely with each and every thrust.

After two dozen hard and fast thrusts, the girl arched her back, screamed higher and louder than she ever had, and was totally engulfed in the rapture of an orgasm that was twice as intense as the one she experienced before. Even though she was cumming, the man continued to fuck her mercilessly. As her muscles reflexively clamped around him, she could feel him exploding in his own orgasm, spilling his seed deep inside her. Incredibly, this made her own orgasm even more intense to the point that she almost passed out, but somehow she was able to remain conscious the entire time.

She had her eyes shut in ecstasy, so she couldn't see the runes on the floor glowing brightly. She also didn't see the blue glow that started at her crotch and spread out from there to surround her entire body. The glowing aura then attached itself to the man before it sunk into his skin. Once it did, both of them came down from their intense orgasms. They were both breathing hard and sweating profusely.

"Woo-hoo! Wow, I knew you'd be a good fuck, but that's one of the best sexual experiences I've had in a long time! Now then, it looks like you weren't able to keep from having your own orgasm, little pussy, so you know what that means, don't you?" The girl closed her eyes and started crying. "Well, you might feel like crying, but I feel like singing!"

" _Zip a dee do dah, zip a de yay._

 _My, oh my I've got a wonderful SLAVE!"_

"Don't you worry now little pussy, I'll be a very good master to you. Since you are now my sex slave, I'll make sure you get a good, hard fucking at least once a day. Maybe even have days where we do nothing BUT fuck! You'd like that, won't you, little pussy?" The girl laid her head back on the mattress and cried even harder at his declaration.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry gets a new toy, and a bit of revenge as well. Nothing but smut. Rated M for a reason. OOC Harry.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!** The following story contains adult language, nudity, bondage, lots and lots of kinky sex, and other themes. If you're looking for prompts to indicate a beginning and an ending of a sex scene, don't bother. This chapter, hell, this entire story is one long, continuous sex scene. If you're underage, please go away. If you're not into those kind of things, don't read. You've been warned, so don't flame me if you don't like it. Flamers get an _aquamenti_ charm in the face.

I also need to say that I don't own Harry Potter, I just play in his world.

* * *

 **Ticklish**

The girl cried for a long time when she fully realized her fate. When her crying was reduced to a few quiet hiccups and sobs, she blinked her eyes to clear them and looked around. The first thing she noticed was that the man was still standing between her legs grinning at her. She started to narrow her eyes in anger, but she sucked in a breath, arched her back, and moaned loudly as the look on her face changed to one of shock when the man wiggled his hips. She instantly became aware that his cock was still buried deeply inside her! What was even more shocking to her was that it was as hard, as thick, and as long as it was before! The girl looked at the man with wide, questioning eyes.

"Haught?"

"You're wondering about why my cock is still hard, little pussy?" The girl nodded. "That's part of the magic involved with you being my sex slave. Whenever I'm near you, your magic will always make me hard and ready to fuck you at a moment's notice. It also makes you permanently wet and keeps you from getting sore. Your magic also protects me in a similar way so that I won't rub myself raw from fucking you for hours at a time. Granted, we'll have to wait a bit before having another orgasm after the terrific one we've just had, but that doesn't mean we can't do some slow fucking in the meantime."

The girl whimpered, then gasped, then started moaning as the man started a slow, languid pace and could feel the massive shaft moving slowly in and out of her. She could feel the juices of their combined orgasms leaking out of her vagina and flowing down the inside of her thighs to the mattress, which ran to a small puddle that was forming under her ass. She could also feel the ribbons start to loosen on her legs and she looked at him in surprise.

"I'm going to untie you now, little pussy. We'll start with your legs first. If you behave, I'll remove the rest of the ribbons, the tubes in your sinuses, and that ring in your mouth as well. I'm going to unwrap your legs one at a time and give you a little massage to get the blood flowing and to relieve any cramps you may have. Once I'm done, I want you to keep your legs spread wide apart so that I have better access to you. Do you understand what I said, little pussy?"

The girl nodded and moaned again as the man continued to slowly fuck her while he was working on her legs. He unwrapped the ribbons from one leg and was stretching it out and massaging it to get the blood flowing again. When he set her leg to the side, the girl tried desperately to use her freed leg to kick the man off of her, but to her surprise her leg wouldn't obey her commands. The man untied the ribbons on her other leg, stretched and massaged it, and set it to the other side so that her legs were wide apart and was now spread-eagled on the bed. Again, she tried to use her legs to fight the man, but they remained where the man positioned them. As he worked on her legs, his massive cock was moving slowly in and out of her dripping wet cunt while she moaned helplessly.

"I bet you were thinking of trying to kick me when I untied your legs, weren't you little pussy?" The girl looked at him with surprise on her face. "Don't look so surprised, I'd have tried the same if our roles were reversed. Unfortunately for you, our roles are NOT reversed and now you can see that I am the one totally in charge. Your body will obey any and all commands I give you even if in your mind you don't want to comply." The girl whimpered and them moaned louder as the man buried his cock deep inside her. He left it there as he spoke again.

"I'm going to untie your arms now, little pussy. Once I'm done, I want you to prop yourself up on your elbows when I'm done massaging them. Then we can take that ring out of your mouth."

The girl felt the ribbons loosen on her arms and the man pulled them gently from behind her back one at a time, She groaned in a bit of pain because her arms were cramping worse than her legs. The pain receded after the man massaged her stiff muscles. Again, she wanted to do something with her arms to hurt the man who was violating her, scratch him, punch, him, poke his eyes out, or rip off his balls and stuff them down his throat, but all she was able to do was prop herself up on her elbows as she was ordered to do. She cried in despair for a bit when she realized that her situation was hopeless and she truly was his sex slave now. Her cries turned to gasps and moans of pleasure as she felt his cock plunging in and out of her pussy once again.

"Now that we've got your arms taken care of, lets see about taking that ring out. First, we'll have to get rid of these tubes. It won't tickle as much as it did when it went in, but it still might be slightly unpleasant, so brace yourself."

The man grabbed the cross piece and slowly pulled the tubes out. The girl squealed and squirmed quite a bit, but her arms and legs stayed in the same place. Once the tubes were out, she breathed a sigh of relief when the tickling sensations stopped.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it little pussy?" The girl simply glared at him, but the man ignored it. "I'm going to take your tongue off that stud now. When I remove the disk holding your tongue, I want you to keep it still while I screw a small piercing on it."

He unscrewed the flat disk and lifted her tongue from the stud. He then placed a steel piercing stud in her tongue and screwed it on.

"Now I'm going to take the ring out. I don't want you to try and talk until I say you can and even then I'll only allow you to say two words at a time. Nod your head if you understand my instructions, little pussy."

She nodded and suddenly the ring inside her mouth folded in half. The man pried it out from behind her teeth and banished it wandlessly along with the tubes and ribbons. He then conjured a glass of water and held it for her to drink.

"Take a mouthful and swish it around your mouth and then swallow it. Then you can drink the rest of the glass."

The girl took the glass and gulped a mouthful of water then swished it around her mouth like she was told to do. She then was tempted to spit in the eye of the man, but instead swallowed the water as she was ordered to do. She then drank the rest of the water and gave the glass back to the man. She would have laid there quietly, but the pleasurable sensations coming from her crotch had her moaning and gasping continuously.

"That's much better now, little pussy. It's much more comfortable being fucked without all those nasty bindings in the way now, is it?" The girl glared at him but the man grinned at her.

"If you think your defiance is going to help you or make me stop what I'm doing to you, think again. There's literally nothing you can do to prevent me from doing whatever I want to you. You're my sex slave now and I'll have your body anytime I want whether you want me to fuck you or not. Now, let's try a new position." The man pulled his cock out of her pussy with a wet, sucking sound and stood back. He ignored the massive amount of spunk that flowed out of her vacated cunt, which made the puddle on the mattress a little larger.

"Crawl to the center of the mattress on your hands and knees. Do it now, slave." The girl rolled over and moved further up the mattress on her hands and knees.

"Good, now get down on your elbows." The girl did as instructed.

"Excellent, now spread your knees apart." The girl whimpered but complied with his instructions.

"Wider." She whimpered louder and shook her head but her body moved on its own.

"A little wider." She whimpered some more and shook her head harder but spread her legs further apart.

"Very good, my lovely little slave." the man said as he climbed on the bed and took his position behind her.

"This position is called the modified doggy style. It's modified by having you on your elbows. What it does is open up your pussy so I could get maximum penetration with my cock."

The girl fought the compulsion to not talk and moaned softly, "nooooo!"

"You really don't want me to fuck you again, do you my slave?" The girl shook her head, which definitely amused the man. "Well, that's too bad for you because it's not your choice. Now get ready because here comes my cock again!"

The man guided his cock to her entrance and started pushing. The girl moaned louder and gave a little yelp when the head of his penis entered her vagina and started stretching her out. Once the head of his dick was inside her, he grabbed her by her hips and slowly pushed inside. The girl started panting, moaning, yelling and screeching as she felt his cock plunging deeper and deeper into her pussy, stretching her insides in ways she never thought were possible. She was tossing her head side to side, pounding the mattress with her fists, and kicking the bed with her feet while screaming her lungs out but nothing she did could stop the intrusion of his cock. When the man had his hips right up against hers and was completely buried inside her, he slapped her on the ass to get her attention. She gave a little yelp of surprise and turned her head to narrow her eyes at him. He, in turn, grinned and winked at her.

"Pay attention now little pussy, we're going to cover some basic rules. First rule is you will always address me correctly. Now, what is my title?"

"Po..."

"WRONG! That is my name, not my title. You will NEVER address me by my name. Do you understand, little pussy?" The girl nodded her head. "I told you earlier that you are now my sex slave. If you're my slave, what does that make me?"

"M-Master?"

"Very good. You see little pussy, you can be taught. Now then, whenever I ask you a question, you will always follow your answer with my title. Is that understood, little pussy?"

She answered, "Y-yes Master... _ooohhhh_!" She moaned loudly as his cock was pulled out and thrust back into her.

"Heh, maybe in your mind you don't want to fuck little pussy, but it seems that your body really likes what my cock is doing to it. I'll make sure to accommodate you as often as I can." The girl's answer was simply a loud moan.

"Okay, second rule. You are allowed to speak only when my cock is inside you unless you're answering one of my questions. That means if you want to ask me something, I'll have to be fucking you. And you are only allowed to say two words at a time. You can keep saying two words at a time, as long as they are separated by moans or yells of pleasure. Do you understand me, little pussy?"

"Yes Mast-EERR... _Ahhhnnn_!"

"There you go again! You keep denying that you want to fuck, but your moans and gasps pretty much tells me otherwise. Now then, third and most important rule, you will never again harm another living being unless it's to defend yourself. That includes me, anyone living here with me, anyone I invite to this place, and most importantly, yourself. You will not harm yourself in a vain attempt to end your life in order to escape being my slave. In fact, I want you to take care of yourself. You will eat right and exercise regularly so you could stay healthy and maintain that sexy body. I want your body looking good which would make me want to...fuck...you...all...the...time!"

He punctuated each word with long, deep and hard thrusts of his cock, bottoming out in her pussy on the last stroke and leaving it there. The girl showed her appreciation for his efforts with loud yelps and screams, which trailed off to a dog-like panting.

" _AAAHHH_... _OOOHHH_... _NGGHH_... _OOOHH_... _AAHHH...a-hahh...hahh...hahh...hahh_!"

"You must really like this position, little pussy. You've been very vocal ever since I've sheathed my cock into your hot, tight cunt. Like I said, my cock goes deeper inside you while you're in this position and I really do like it when my women get vocal." He then sighed as if he was pining for someone or something he lost. He spoke softly, as if to himself.

"SHE liked this position as well. As a matter of fact, SHE was the one who wanted to explore bondage. Whoever knew SHE had a kinky side?"

Unfortunately for her, the girl heard him. Without thinking, she blurted out, "The mudblood?"

The man stiffened in anger when he heard what she said. Tightening his grip on her hips, he savagely thrust into her a dozen times, making her scream loudly each time he bottomed out inside her. On his last thrust, he ground his hips into hers and then reached forward to grab a fistful of her hair. With a violent jerk backward which caused her to yelp in pain, he hauled her upper body vertical and turned her head so he could look her in the eye. When she saw the look in his eyes, she nearly pissed herself in fear. She thought she was afraid before, but that was merely for her virtue. Now, she was truly afraid that he might do something to seriously hurt her, maybe even kill her. He hissed softly at her through clenched teeth. That scared her even worse than if he yelled at her.

"You will never, EVER, say that disgusting word in my presence again, slave! Do I make myself completely crystal clear to you?"

The girl blinked, swallowed, and nodded.

"Let me hear you say it, slave!"

The girl gulped and stammered, "Y-yes M-master."

The man held her gaze until he was convinced she got the message. He released the grip he had on her hair and shoved her down, pulled his cock out of her and stood up from the bed. He then walked away and out of the circle of light. The girl looked around in confusion and fear, wondering what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, the bright light overhead dimmed and other lights came on. The girl could see that the bed was in the middle of a ritual circle which was in the center of a large room. She looked around the room and saw the man in a corner of the room working with some ropes. She was getting a bad feeling when she spotted padded manacles on the end of the ropes.

"Get over here right now, slave!"

The girl jumped off the bed and made her way unsteadily to where he was standing. She nervously looked at the ropes and then to the man, hoping that he wasn't going to tie her up again. The man lifted the lid off a large box and took out a pitcher of fluid. He started drinking the contents of the pitcher and drained it completely. The container automatically refilled itself and he handed it to the girl.

"Drink that, and make sure you don't spill a drop."

The girl did as she was told, drinking slowly and making sure she got it all. It was a very large pitcher so she had to take a few breaks to breathe. When she was done, the man took the pitcher from her and placed it back in the box. He then guided her to the corner where he started attaching the manacles to her wrists and ankles. She whimpered in protest to what he was doing, but couldn't speak because of her master's rules and couldn't fight or run away due to the slave compulsion.

Once the manacles were secured, she was lifted off the floor by her wrists. She squeaked in surprise when the ropes on her ankles spread her legs apart. Once more she was in a compromising position, spread-eagled and helpless in front of her master, who stood in between her widely splayed legs. He stood there silently for a full minute, staring into her eyes. The girl swallowed dryly and became more and more nervous as the silence stretched out. When the man felt that the silent treatment went on long enough, he spoke with a bit of anger still coloring his tone.

"You know, I was going to ease you into this and save it for later, but unfortunately for you, I'm going to have to punish you for what you said earlier. I don't believe in using painful torture as punishment so you can ease your worries about that, but that doesn't preclude me from using a different kind of torture on you as a substitute." The girl paled and gulped audibly.

"Don't worry, it won't be physically painful but it can be very intense. By the way, you know that pitcher of fluid that we drank from? It contained a potion that is necessary to replace the fluids we lost when we had our orgasms. I know that you drank a whole lot more than what you lost, but trust me when I say that you're going to need all of it."

The girl whimpered at what he just told her, but immediately yelped in surprise and moaned loudly as the man stepped forward and quickly buried his cock to the root in her pussy. She gasped in shock at the sudden intrusion of his member and had to take a moment to calm her breathing. The man looked her in the eyes to see that he had her attention and then nodded once before speaking.

"This will be your punishment. Just for this session, I've given you control of the muscles in your arms and legs. However, you don't have enough slack in the rope binding your legs or strength in your arms to pull yourself completely off my cock. You also can't close your legs together or kick me. I'm going to stand right here with my dick buried inside you and not move, at least for a while. I may decide to actively fuck you later on."

"Since I'll be standing still, the amount of movement that my cock makes inside of you is entirely up to you. You can stay still and not have it affect you that much, or you can move all over the place and go into a frenzy of orgasms. I am certain you will be doing the latter, that's why I had you drink that large pitcher. The potion it contained not only replaced your lost fluids, it will also enable you to have a continuous orgasm for as long as you have the fluid in your body. You will use it up as you cum. Since you now have consumed a large amount of it, well, let's just say you'll be cumming hard and screaming in ecstasy for a long, long time."

The girl was determined to defy him in the only way she could. The man gave her a way out and she was going to take it. She would do her utmost to stay still and not give him the satisfaction of getting his way. However, the man had a plan just for that. He conjured four feathers and waved them in front of her face. Her eyes got very wide and started breathing faster as she realized what the feathers were for. The man showed his teeth as he grinned widely at her when he saw her starting to panic.

"That's right, little pussy, I'm going to use them on you! I do remember a comment one of your housemates made about you, something about being ticklish? We'll soon get to see just how ticklish you really are! Anyway, do you remember first-year charms and the first spell we practiced? What we did to levitate the feathers? That and a bit of an animation charm to have them stimulate the most ticklish parts of your lovely body will have you screaming and cumming in no time at all!"

The man wandlessly cast his charms on two of the feathers, which floated out of his hand and traced their way down the girl's thighs. At first, she tried fighting the feelings rushing through her body by gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, but she was unable to ignore it and was soon twitching from the tickling sensations coming from her sensitive skin. She then started giggling and was soon laughing as the two feathers went down to her feet and started tickling her there. When her legs started reflexively kicking in response to the feathers tickling her feet, her laughter instantly became loud moans and gasps when her movements caused the massive cock planted deep inside her body to move as well. She grit her teeth, balled her fists, and willed herself to stay still until the intensely pleasurable sensations coming from her nether regions had passed. When all she felt was the feathers tickling her feet again, she looked defiantly into the eyes of the man who simply smirked in amusement at her.

The man held the last two feathers himself and was gently brushing them across her flat and well defined belly. The girl immediately lost her will to stay still as the sensations became too much for her, which had her laughing and twisting around trying to get away from the feathers tickling her. Her laughter was interspersed with loud moans and gasps as her struggles against her bonds caused his cock to move around even more inside her, as if she was actively being fucked!

Her laughter became interspersed with high pitched screams and her movements more frenzied as the man moved the feathers from her stomach to her armpits. She tried swaying her upper body side to side and was moving her legs around to get away from the feathers, but all this did was increase the movement of the huge cock that was planted deeply inside of her dripping wet cunt. This was causing her to moan, gasp, and scream loudly as well as laugh. The man continued torture tickling her, moving the feathers from her armpits, to her ribcage, to her nipples, to her belly, and then back to her armpits. All this time the girl continued to writhe, moan, laugh, and scream.

" _OOO_ _HHH_...HaHaHaHa... _AAA_ _H_ _H_... _OOOH_ _H_...HaHaHa... _OOOHHH_...P-PLEASE, S-STOP!... _AAHH_ _H...OOOH_...ST-STOOPPP!... _OOOHH_...I-I'M GONNA... _OOHHH_...HaHaHa...G-GONNA PEE!"

"That's not what's happening with your body right now, little pussy. It might be another girl's normal reaction to pee when they're being tickled as much as you are right now, but remember that you're a SEX slave. So, in other words, you may think that you're going to pee, but you're not. Instead you're going to cum!"

" _OOOHH..._ _AAHHH_...Y-YOU'RE RIGHT!...HaHaHa... _OOH_ _HH_...YOU'RE R-RIGHT!...HaHaHa...OH, F-FUCK!... _OOOH_ _H_...OH, GODS!...HaHaHa... _AAAHHH_...I-I'M CUMMINGGG!... _OOOO_ _HHHH_!"

The girl arched her back and screamed loudly as her juices spurted out of her pussy around the man's cock, soaking his balls and running down his legs. He continued tickling her with his feathers while the ones on her legs would alternate between going up and down her thighs, her calves, and then back to her feet. The girl had tears coming out her eyes and was screaming and laughing even louder as her torture went on. She continued struggling mightily but vainly against her bonds while cumming continuously around his cock.

" _AAHHH_... _OOOHH_...S-STILL C-CUMMING!... _OOOHH_...HaHaHa... _NNGHHH_...OH, FU-FUCKK!... _OOOHHH_...N-NOT ST-STOPPING!...HaHaHa... _OOHH_...PL-PLEASE!... _UNGH_... _OOOHHH_...STOPPPP!

"You want me to stop?"

"HaHa..YES!.. _OOOH_!"

"Yes...what?"

"WHAT?.. _UNHH_... _OO_ _O_ _H_ _H_!"

"Did you forget so soon? What is my title?"

"MA... _OOOH_ _H_...M-MASTER!"

"So again, you want me to stop?"

"Y-YES, MA-MASTER...HaHaHa... _OOHH_!"

"Why should I stop?"

"MA... _OOHHH_... _AAAHH_...MASTER?"

"Why should I stop? After all, I'm the one in control here. You DID take that potion earlier, so you can keep up this orgasm for a very long time. Besides, I really like seeing the way your luscious tits are bouncing and jiggling as you're moving around. I'm also enjoying hearing your cries and screams of ecstasy right now. I also love the feel of your tight, wet pussy as it pulses around my cock while you're cumming."

" _OOOHHH_...PLE... _AAAHH_...PLEASE, S-STOP!...HaHaHa...OH, F-FUCK!... _OOOHH_... _NGHH_...O-OH, GODS!...HaHaHa... _OOOHH_...ST-STILL C-CUMMINGGG!"

"It's also not fair to me, you know. Here you are in the middle of a massive orgasm and I'm just building my way up to one. Keep this up for a little while longer and I'll get my rocks off as well, little pussy."

After hearing this, the girl had a spark of an idea that came to her sex-addled mind. She was desperate for her torture to end, so she figured if she got the man to have an orgasm as well he would stop tickling her. She flexed her arms and lifted herself slightly off the man's cock. She then relaxed her arms and impaled herself back on it, causing her to arch her back and scream even louder. She would occasionally struggle side to side in her efforts to get away from the feathers, laughing and screaming the whole time, but she also kept pulling herself up and dropping back down trying to fuck herself on his cock. Her actions were greatly amusing to the man.

"What are you doing, little pussy? Trying to stimulate me a bit more and bring me to an orgasm a bit sooner?"

"YE... _OOH_ _H_...YES, MA-MASTER...HaHaHa... _OOH_ _H_... _AAHHH_...C-CUM SO-SOONER... _AAAHH_...ST-STOP S-SOONER!... _OOOHHH_!"

The man leaned his head back and laughed. "Oh, I like how you think, little pussy. I know you're doing it to get off my dick and stop me from torture tickling you, but you showed great incentive coming up with that solution to your problem. Very well, I'll allow it but I'm going to continue tickling you. Let's see how long it takes before you can make me cum!"

The girl kept pulling up and lowering herself, sliding up and down and fucking herself on his cock. She would continue to writhe, scream, moan, and occasionally curse as her massive orgasm sent spasm's throughout her body. She would also spasmodically twitch, laugh, and jerk in reaction to the feathers tickling her. And through it all, her constant orgasm showed no signs of abating.

The man stood in between her legs, captivated by her performance and continuing to tickle her with his feathers. His own breathing rate increased as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his own orgasm. After a few more minutes of this, the man threw away the feathers in his hands and grabbed her hips. He shoved his hips forward and pounded away at her a dozen times before he buried himself completely inside her. His back arched and he grit his teeth as he climaxed hard and shot his seed deep inside her body.

He kept going for a long time, long enough to see her belly starting to bulge from the massive amount of semen he was shooting into her. When he felt that she was getting full, he would pull his cock out almost all the way, letting their combined juices squirt out from between his dick and her pussy before shoving himself completely back inside her and filling her up with his spunk once again.

" _OOHHH_...O-OH, F-FUCKKK!... _NNGHH_...Y-YOUR CUM...HaHaHaHa...F-FILLING ME... _AAHHH_...S-STOP!...HaHaHa... _OOHHH_...P-PLEASE S-STOPPP!

The man ignored her pleas and continued several more cycles of filling her womb with his cum and letting it drain when she got too stuffed. They continued with their combined orgasms until most of the potion in their bodies was used up. When the man felt himself coming down from his climax, he waved a hand and banished the feathers tickling the girl. Taking a moment to calm his breathing, the man gazed admiringly at her sweat-glistened, heaving breasts.

With the feathers gone and the cock inside her pussy no longer driving in and out of her, her own orgasm faded away leaving her panting and sweaty. She was hanging limply by her wrists and had her head tilted all the way back, breathing heavily from the exertion. They were both soaked with sweat and heavily smelling of sex.

When he started to step away from her, he had to grab the ropes tied to her wrists to keep from falling. He was having a hard time keeping his footing because he was standing in a sizable puddle of their combined juices, making the floor very slippery. He looked down to regard the puddle on the floor and then back to the girl tied up in front of him.

"It seems that both of us have made quite a bit of a mess, little pussy."

* * *

Part two is done, I'll have the next part up in a short while.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. And thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry gets a new toy, and a bit of revenge as well. Nothing but smut. Rated M for a reason. OOC Harry.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!** The following story contains adult language, nudity, bondage, lots and lots of kinky sex, and other themes. If you're looking for prompts to indicate a beginning and an ending of a sex scene, don't bother. This chapter, hell, this entire story is one long, continuous sex scene. If you're underage, please go away. If you're not into those kind of things, don't read. You've been warned, so don't flame me if you don't like it. Flamers get an _aquamenti_ charm in the face.

 **I also need to say that I don't own Harry Potter, I just play in his world.**

* * *

 **Positions**

The man waved a hand at the manacles on the girl's legs. They magically unlocked themselves and clattered to the floor. He instructed her to wrap her legs around his waist and she did as she was instructed. He then gestured to the manacles on her wrists and as they popped open, he took her arms and draped them over his shoulders. She gave a little gasp as her full body weight pushed his rock-hard cock deeper inside her cunt. He then carefully stepped away from the puddle he was standing in and went to his potions box.

Pulling out the pitcher which had refilled itself, he took a long drink to replenish the fluids he lost during his long orgasm. He then handed it to the girl after it refilled itself and she leaned back so she could drink from it as well. When she was done, he put the container back in the box and instructed her to hold on. She thought he was going to apparate, but he just turned to the door and walked out of the room. Neither one of them paid any attention to the thick globs of fluid that dripped off their bodies and hit the floor with a wet 'splat' as the man walked.

"Wh-what's happening?"

"Don't you worry about a thing, little pussy. We're just going to clean ourselves up a bit. There's still a lot of hours left in the day and a whole lot more fucking to do!"

The girl whined in despair, but laid her head on his shoulder and held on. She tried holding tight with her arms and legs to relieve the pressure his cock was placing on her crotch, but it didn't help. Her breath would hitch slightly in her throat and was gasping occasionally because the man would bounce while walking, sending quick but intense jolts of pleasure from her nether regions. She turned her head to glare at him.

" _Ahnn_...P-please stop."

"Stop what?" He said while smirking at her.

" _Oohh_...B-bouncing."

"You don't like it, little pussy?" He asked in a playful tone.

"N... _mmhhh_...n-no, Master."

"Well, that's too bad, little pussy. I like the way your body weight feels on my cock, so you'll just have to deal with it."

The girl moaned as she put her head back on his shoulder and tried to ignore the sensations coming from her vagina, but it was extremely difficult and she moaned and gasped with every step he took. The man walked up some stairs and opened the door at the top of the stairs to what looked to her like a good sized house. He continued on through some doors that led outside. The girl felt the sunshine and warm breeze on her skin, so she lifted her head and looked around.

"Where's this?" she asked him.

"It's an island that my family owns in the British Virgin Islands that's unplottable. No one knows about it and no one can find it. We're all alone here, my little pussy."

She whimpered in despair at his declaration, realizing that no one could find her and no one could help her. She looked around again and she could see that they were heading toward a small, rock-lined cove. The water of the cove was blue-green, totally calm and crystal clear. They passed a covered pavilion which was just under the trees at the edge of the beach. The man continued straight into the warm water and waded in until the water was up to his waist. He then squatted down and knelt in the sand so that the water was up to his chest.

"Uncross your legs from behind my back, spread your legs apart and kneel down." The girl did as she was ordered. "Now put your hands on my shoulders and lean back." Again, the girl complied with his instructions. "Good, now you're in a position where I can wash you off thoroughly."

The girl started to ask what he was going to do, but her eyes went wide and she gasped as she felt him starting to fuck her again. This time, instead of pulling out only halfway before plunging back in, he would pull almost all the way out and push in a bit of water along with his cock when he re-entered her again. Neither one of them paid any attention to the sticky strings of cum that were washing out of her body each time he pushed into her.

As he was fucking her, he dipped his hands in the water to wet them and ran them along her arms, her shoulders, and her back before focusing on her breasts. He would fondle and massage each of her breasts, tracing the pink, puffy flesh of her areola before giving her nipples a pinch. He would then lean forward and run his tongue around her nipples before giving each of them a gentle nip. She was moaning loudly now due to his ministrations, not only with his cock moving inside her but also with his hands roaming all over her body. When he was satisfied that she was sufficiently cleaned out and washed off, he pulled out of her and had her stand up.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

The man swam away from her a short distance and then dove to the bottom of the cove. He was underwater for about ten seconds when he resurfaced and swam back to her. When he stood up next to her, she noticed that he had a wad of a green plant in each hand. She tilted her head to the side and pointed at what he was holding since she couldn't speak.

"Yep, it's gillyweed. We'll take it together so our transformations will end at exactly the same time. Once we take this and go underwater, we won't be able to talk so I'm giving you instructions now. We're going to find a spot on the bottom and we'll start with the 69 position. That's where I'll be eating your pussy and you'll be sucking my cock at the same time. When you're going down on me, I want you to take my cock all the way down your throat like you did before. Make absolutely certain you DON'T use your teeth with my cock in your mouth! You don't have to worry about breathing since you're won't be using your lungs. Also, keep your legs spread wide apart once I've got my tongue in your pussy. Keep your legs spread wide because I'll be fucking you in various positions after I've finished eating you out. Do you understand me, slave? Nod your head if you do."

She whimpered but nodded once.

The man held a hand out and gave her some of the weed. She looked down at the slimy weed in her hand with a bit of disgust on her face, then looked up at him. When he nodded and put his weed to his mouth, she sighed and put her handful of weed in her mouth as well. She gagged and nearly retched from the taste and slimy consistency, but she was able to choke down the disgusting mass. She ducked underwater when she felt the changes the magic of the weed did to her body, the first of which were gills on the sides of her neck which enabled her to 'breathe' water. Her feet extended into fins and her fingers became webbed. She also noticed that her underwater vision was now perfectly clear. She looked around and marveled at being underwater for a few moments until the man gave her a gesture to follow him.

Their finned feet and webbed hands enabled them to swim easily through the warm, clear water. They were taking in the sights and following several schools of colorful fish around. They did this for a few minutes and the girl was starting to enjoy herself, until the man stopped swimming and beckoned her closer. She sagged her shoulders and swam up to where he was standing on a sandy patch in between coral ledges. Grabbing her hips, he flipped her upside down so that her legs were spread wide open and her crotch was in his face. This put her head in a position so that his cock was right in front of her.

Compelled by her orders, she took his shaft in one hand, opened her mouth wide, and let it slide down her throat all the way to the root. She felt the swallowing sensations start in her throat and started bobbing her head on his cock, pulling it out halfway and swallowing it back down until her nose was touching his scrotum. She did this a few dozen times and started to settle into a rhythm. She was on her latest down stroke with his shaft all the way down her throat when he did something unexpected.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise when she felt his long tongue suddenly plunge deep into her vagina. Her body stiffened and she grabbed him by the back of his thighs when she felt an extremely pleasurable vibration coming from her pussy, bringing her to a nearly instantaneous climax. She would have screamed her lungs out in ecstasy, but she was totally silent underwater. She was cumming very, VERY hard, but the man did not stop licking and teasing her clit.

She was dimly aware of the cock in her throat beginning to pulse as the man started his own orgasm and felt his hot seed pouring into her stomach. She could do nothing but ride it out as the man continued to eat her pussy. He held her hips with one hand and with the other reached down to pinch and fondle her nipples. His tongue kept flicking against the nub of her clit, vibrating the entire time and still her own orgasm just would not stop. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the man withdrew his tongue from her swollen snatch and tapped her on the shoulder. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and noticed that there was a bit of cum leaking from the tip.

The man grabbed her hips and lowered her body so that her face was almost on the bottom. Before the girl could figure out what he was doing, she could feel the tip of his cock starting to enter her pussy. She arched her back and had her mouth open in a silent scream as her cunt was stretched tight from the massive dick invading it. Using her arms, she held herself out at an angle so that she wouldn't have her face pushed into the sand. The man moved his cock slowly in and out of her and was getting her well lubricated. He fucked her in this position for another ten minutes before he decided to change positions.

He then lifted her upper torso from the bottom so that she was parallel with the sand. Then with his cock still fully sheathed inside her, he took her hips and rotated her body so that she was facing the surface and paused momentarily. He had her bend her knees slightly so she could reach her ankles and then took her hands one at a time to place them there. He then gave them a small squeeze as a signal to keep holding them.

Once she was set in this position, the man started rotating her slowly, spinning her on his cock while it was all the way inside her body. As she was being fucked in a strange but wonderfully new way, the very intense sensations coming from her core caused her to arch her back and had her mouth wide open in a silent scream. The man continued to rotate her on his cock which very quickly drove her to another powerful orgasm. He kept rotating her body as if she was a roast on a spit as she continued to cum extremely hard. A few minutes into her orgasm, she felt him start on his own orgasm and was filling her up with his hot seed. Their combined juices were leaking out from around his cock and was drifting away in the current.

After ten minutes of fucking her this way, he stopped rotating her while she was face up. He gave her wrists a gentle tug to tell her to let go of her ankles. When she did, he lowered her legs, stood her vertically, held her steady until she could get her bearings, and pulled his cock out of her. As soon as the tip of his cock came out of her pussy, a virtual _torrent_ of spunk poured out of her vagina and spread out in the water to form a small, hazy-white cloud.

He then pointed toward the shore and the girl nodded and followed him. As they were swimming, neither one of them paid any attention to the sticky strings of cum that still leaked out of her crotch as she kicked her legs. When they reached the shallows, they waited until the effects of the gillyweed wore off. When they both felt the fins disappearing and the gill slits close up, they stood in the shallows and took a breath of fresh air.

"Oh wow, that was very, very nice. We'll have to do that again sometime." The man ignored the glare he received from the girl as he shook his head to get the water out of his ears. He pointed to the pavilion at the edge of the beach.

"Let's go over to the pavilion for a while. Lead the way, slave." The girl turned away from him and walked in front of the man. As he walked out of the water a few feet behind her, his eyes were trained on her ass the entire time.

" _Mmm, mmm, mmm_ , yummy. What a lovely ass you have, slave."

The girl turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him for the remark, but he just smirked at her. She just huffed once in irritation and continued to walk toward the pavilion. She could see that there was a flimsy curtain hanging from the eaves so it was difficult to make out what was inside. Taking a step up on the raised platform, she pulled the curtain to the side and groaned when she saw the mattress in the middle of the pavilion. The man stepped up beside her and she squeaked when he put his hand on her ass and gave it a hard squeeze.

"What's the matter?" The girl gestured to the center of the pavilion.

"Yes, my slave, it's a bed. I thought we'd have a comfortable place to talk for a while." She arched an eyebrow at him and he raised his hands as if to surrender. "Alright, alright, you caught me. We're not just going to talk, we're going to fuck as well. Get on the bed on your elbows and knees. You know the position I want you in, don't you slave?"

The girl whined and whimpered and shook her head as if to say no, but yelped and jumped when the man gave her ass a little swat. Rubbing her stinging butt cheek, she glared at him as her body moved on its own to comply with his orders. She crawled onto the mattress until she was in the center of it and was down on her elbows with her knees spread wide apart and her ass in the air. The girl whimpered as she felt him climb onto the bed behind her, grab her by the hips, and placed the tip of his cock at her entrance. He paused just before he pushed his hips forward and smirked as an idea came to him.

"You know, other than that short while when I was tickling you, I've been the one doing all the work while we've been fucking. Let's change things up a little bit. I think that I'll let you drive for a while because it's time that you've earned your keep, my slave." The girl turned her head to look at him, shook her head, and moaned, "Noooo". Her small act of defiance made him laugh a bit at her.

"No? What is it with you and telling me 'no'? Haven't you realized yet that you don't get a choice here, my slave? Looks like we're just going to have to fuck that defiance out of you."

The girl moaned and whimpered at his declaration, she knew he would come up with something she wouldn't like. Letting go of her hips, he shuffled backwards off the bed and stood up.

"All right, get up. We're going to do something different. But first, we're going to need another refill."

The girl crawled off the bed and stood beside it, but followed him with her eyes. The man went to the corner of the pavilion where there was another potions box and pulling out a full pitcher, started drinking it down. When it refilled itself, he handed it to the girl and raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed in resignation, knowing he would simply order her to drink from it, so she took the pitcher and drank its contents as well. He then put the pitcher back in the box, laid down on the bed, and propped himself up on his elbows so he could look her in the eyes. The girl looked at him with a question in her own eyes.

"Confused about what is going to happen, slave? Don't you worry, you'll understand what's going on even sooner than you think." The man gave her an evil smirk while the girl gulped nervously.

"Right! There's two things that are going to be happening, and we're going to combine them both. For one, we're going to take steps getting rid of that defiant streak of yours. I haven't activated it yet, but as a newly initiated sex slave, you will get what I call a 'grace period'. The grace period works by allowing you to resist my orders for no longer than a minute, with the exception of when I tell you to do something right at that moment. That way, in most cases, if I order you to do something that you really don't want to do, you'll get a little bit of time to prepare yourself."

"However, you need to keep track of the time yourself because if you use up the entire minute and STILL resist my orders, you'll permanently lose half the time and carry out my orders anyway. For instance, if you resist too long, you next grace period is only thirty seconds. Resist again, and it's down to fifteen. Keep on resisting and you time will get cut to nothing and you will instantly obey my orders from that moment forth whether you want to do it or not."

"And that little defiant streak of yours? That will only be around for as long as your grace period exists. After that, your body will instantly follow any orders I give you, no matter if you want to do them or not. And you'll never be able to say 'no' or shake your head in defiance again. I have a feeling that with your prior history of stupidity and stubbornness, you will use up your grace period in no time at all!"

The man laughed a bit at his joke while the girl huffed at him and crossed her arms under her breasts. He lifted a hand and snapped his fingers once. The girl felt...something...settle around her, which seemed to be taken in by her body.

"There you go, you now have a one-minute grace period. Keep track of your time and use it wisely, because you won't be getting any more. Now then, let's get started on the next part. Here's your orders. I want you to get up on the bed and stand facing me with your feet straddling my hips. You will then squat down slowly and when you get low enough, guide the tip of my cock to the entrance of your pussy. You will then take my dick completely inside of yourself by squatting the rest of the way down and you're sitting on my hips. Those are your orders, slave. Your minute starts...now."

She didn't feel anything different and felt no compulsion to follow his orders, so she stood there and huffed at him, deciding to call his bluff. If he wasn't going to directly order her to do something, she wasn't going to do it! She tried looking him in the eyes, but noticed that his eyes were wandering all over her body before focusing on her tits. She looked down at herself and blushed as she draped one arm over her breasts while using the other to cover her crotch. The man put a stop to that right away.

"Oh no, you don't! You're a sex slave, you don't get to cover any parts of your lovely naked body! If anyone wants to look at your tits, ass, or pussy, you will let them! I don't mind if you cross your arms under your breasts, but at any other time you will leave your arms either at your sides, on your hips, or behind your back. You also will not cross your legs in an attempt to cover up your crotch. In fact, you're going to start displaying yourself right now! Show off those lovely tits by clasping your hands behind your back and rolling your shoulders backward. I also want you to stand with your feet shoulder-width apart with your hips thrust forward a bit, which should open up and display that yummy pussy of yours! Do it now, slave."

She was a bit shocked when she couldn't fight his orders and immediately complied with them. She noticed that with her shoulders back, her breasts stood out a little straighter. With her legs a bit apart and her hips jutting forward, she could feel a bit of a breeze on her nether regions which made her feel even more exposed. He was licking his lips and alternately staring at her breasts and vagina, which surprisingly made her blush.

"Beautiful, just beautiful. My little soldier appreciates your gorgeous body as well, my slave. In fact, he's standing at attention and saluting it. Check it out!" When her eyes went to his crotch, he tightened his groin muscles which made his cock stand completely straight up. He smirked when he noticed her blushing again.

"You've now used up about forty seconds of your grace period, slave. I can't believe that you will waste your time on something so trivial! We're just going to fuck, which is something that we've been doing for a few hours now. Oh well, you'll be riding my dick soon, whether you want to or not."

The girl glared at him again, but a few seconds later her time ran out. Her face instantly changed to one of shocked surprise when her body moved on its own and she climbed up on the bed. She whined when she straddled his hips and moaned "noooo" when she started to squat down. She continued attempting to deny his orders, but she was unable to stop herself from taking his cock in her hand and guide it to her entrance. She yelped in surprise and moaned loudly when the tip of his cock popped into her pussy as she pushed her weight down on it. She gasped, panted, and moaned continuously as she slid all the way down his pole, taking his entire length inside her and feeling her pussy being stretched tight and filled to the maximum. She closed her eyes and concentrated to get her breathing back under control while she was sitting on his hips. Once she did, she opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that, little pussy. I did give you a grace period, but you decided to squander it thinking you could resist my orders and now you've wasted half of it. Next time, you'll only have thirty seconds to resist certain orders I give you. Also, you may remember that I did say that YOU were going to be the one doing the fucking for a little while. Now, this isn't the position I really need you to be in, this is just to initially get my dick inside of you. What I want you to do now is lean back, leave your arms straight, and put your hands on my shins just below my knees. I will reposition your feet so that your legs are spread a bit further apart. Go ahead and lean back now, little pussy."

The girl tried to resist, but she leaned back and placed her hands where he told her to. Leaving her feet flat on the mattress, the man moved them just a little further apart. She moaned and gasped when she felt the cock inside her shift a bit as it moved slightly deeper.

"You may have noticed that you immediately complied with my orders, little pussy? That's because you can only resist when I don't have my cock inside you. When we're fucking, you will instantly follow any orders I give you, understand?" He raised an eyebrow at her, but she moaned and nodded.

" _Oohhh_...Y-yes, Master."

"Good. Now, this position is called the 'Cowgirl' position, because like a cowgirl, you're the one who gets to ride my horse!" The man laughed once at his joke, but the girl rolled her eyes at him. "What? I thought it was funny! Oh well, moving on. Now, what you will do in this position is very simple, you will use the muscles in your legs to move your hips up and down. So, go ahead and begin, slowly lift yourself off my cock until I tell you to stop."

The girl whimpered and then gasped as she slowly started lifting her hips. Because his cock was so large, even when it was being slid out of her pussy the feelings coming from her core were still very intense. When his cock was a little more than halfway out of her body, the man told her to stop.

"Okay, stop." She did so. "Memorize the feel of how far my cock is pulled out of you right now. Got it?" She nodded. "Now then, push back down with your hips and take my cock all the way back inside that lovely and tight pussy of yours."

She shook her head no, not wanting to obey, but gasped and moaned as her body immediately complied with his orders. Her moaning became louder as she took in more and more of his cock. She yelped loudly when her hips bumped into his and sat there panting slightly.

"Very good, little pussy, excellent job. However, that was only the first one and I want a whole hell of a lot more than that!" The girl's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Again with saying no? Very well, remember I said that we'll have to fuck that defiance out of you? Well, guess what, YOU are the one who gets to do it! In other words, I want you to fuck yourself. Begin slowly until I tell you to speed up. Go ahead and start now."

"Nooo _OOOOHHH_...F-FUCK!"

She tried saying 'no' again, but she was only able to get out the first part before the rest became a loud moan and curse. She started lifting her hips and lowering them, slowly impaling herself repeatedly on her master's cock. He had her maintain that slow and languid rhythm for about ten minutes and when he felt that she was ready, had her start thrusting her hips a little bit faster and picking up the pace. Her vocalizations were a few quiet gasps and moans at first, but now she was loudly moaning, panting, and gasping in ecstasy. The man was totally enjoying the show she was putting on, watching her spear herself again and again on his cock and decided to offer her some verbal encouragement.

"Yeah, you go, girl! Do it! Ride that big dick like a cowgirl! Fuck yourself on my fat cock!"

" _O_ _ohh..._ _aa_ _hh_ _..._ St-stop!... _mmhh...ooohh_...P-please, st-stop!... _oohh...aaahh_!"

"Stop? You say that you want ME to stop? I'm not doing anything but lying down on this bed underneath you. You're the one that's fucking herself on my dick! In fact, it sounds like you're really getting into it and starting to enjoy it!" The man replied in a playful tone.

" _Aahh...oohh...mmhh_...P-Please m-make... _ooohh...aahhh_...m-me st-stop!... _nnghh..._ _ooo_ _hh_!"

"Make you stop? Why should I want to make you stop? Now, let me think about making you stop." He put a finger to his lips as if he was pondering his own question. He took most of a minute doing this while leering at her body as she rode him. The girl had one small moment of hope thinking that he would let her stop, but that was dashed as he shook his head.

" _Uummm_...no, I'm not going to do that. You're a sex slave and this is exactly where a sex slave like you should be, keeping the cock of your master sheathed in the warm, wet depths of your gorgeous pussy. I think this is the most wonderful sight in the world, seeing my dick being swallowed up again and again by your hot and tight cunt. I also love seeing your lovely breasts bouncing and swaying as you're riding me. I can't help but get hard when I hear your moans and gasps of pleasure as you're sliding up and down on my pole. However, you're not yet done fucking yourself because you haven't brought either one of us to an orgasm. So I want you to go ahead and pick up the pace and hump my dick a bit faster. When you do finally climax, I want you to continue with the same pace and fuck yourself right through it."

Her response to what he said to her was to loudly moan as her body complied with his orders and rode him even faster. Her ass made a slapping sound each time it collided with his thighs because she was pushing down against him so hard and fast. On every down stroke she could feel his cock bottom out deep inside her cunt, which very soon drove her to an unbelievably intense orgasm.

" _Mmhh...oohh...aahhh_...oh, G-Gods!... _aaaAAHHH_...OH F-FUCK!... _AAHHH_...I-I'M CU... _OOHHH_...I'M C-CUMMINNNGGG!... _AAAAHHHH_!"

She arched her back and screamed as her juices spurted out of her pussy and splashed all over the man's chest. He swiped some of it off with a finger and then licked it clean, giving her a wink as he did so. Even though she was cumming very, very hard, she maintained her rapid pace and continued fucking herself on her master's shaft. Since her pussy was still being stimulated by the large cock that was filling her up on every down stroke she made, her own powerful orgasm kept going on and on.

" _OOHH...NGGHH_...N-NOT ST-STOPPING!... _MMHHH...AAAHH_...STILL C-CUMMING!... _OOOHHH...AAAHHH_!

The combination of her rapid bouncing on his cock, her ongoing orgasm, and the sounds of her yells and screams of ecstasy were enough to push the man over the edge to his own orgasm. He grabbed her ankles, arched his back, and began shooting his load into her with a grunt. Amazingly, she could feel his spunk filling her womb every time she pushed down on him.

" _OOOHH_...OH F-FUCK!... _NNGGHHH_...Y-YOUR CUM... _OOHHH_...FI-FILLING M-ME... _AAHHH_...F-FEEL IT... _OOHHH_...IN-INSIDE M-ME!... _NNGHHH_!

"K-keep going... _hnfff_...d-don't stop f-fucking yourself!... _hahh_!"

The man managed to stammer this out as he continued shooting huge amounts of cum deep into his slave's pussy. Despite the massive amount of spunk that was squirting into her, it didn't cause her belly to bulge outward. That was because her up and down movements on his shaft caused his semen to squirt out from around his cock whenever she bottomed out on him. Their combined fluids soaked the man's chest, hips, and upper legs, but he paid absolutely no attention to it.

He let their combined orgasms go on for a few more minutes until he was feeling the potion running out of his system. He put a hand on the girl's thigh to stop her as she made one last down stroke and held her there as both of them felt their orgasms diminish. Both of them were panting heavily and drenched in sweat, with the girl's head hanging back as she tried getting her breathing under control. The man looked up to admire her sweaty, heaving breasts and then down to the mess that covered most of his lower body. He tightened his groin muscles which made the cock buried deep in her pussy to swell slightly. That got her attention! Her head snapped up with a gasp as she looked down at him. He smirked and gestured to the mess on the bed.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, little pussy!"

* * *

That's it for part three. I should have the next chapter finished soon.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. And thanks for checking out my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry gets a new toy, and a bit of revenge as well. Nothing but smut. Rated M for a reason. OOC Harry.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!** The following story contains adult language, nudity, bondage, lots and lots of kinky sex, and other themes. If you're looking for prompts to indicate a beginning and an ending of a sex scene, don't bother. This chapter, hell, this entire story is one long, continuous sex scene. If you're underage, please go away. If you're not into those kind of things, don't read. You've been warned, so don't flame me if you don't like it. Flamers get an _aquamenti_ charm in the face.

 **I also need to say that I don't own Harry Potter, I just play in his world.**

* * *

 **Modifications**

Grabbing her ankles, the man moved them so that they were crossed behind his back. He then instructed her to sit up straight and put her arms across his shoulders. When she did, he shuffled to the side of the bed and stood up, causing her to gasp and then moan loudly as her full body weight drove his cock so deeply into her pussy that the tip lightly bumped into her cervix. Neither one of them paid any attention to the huge globs of fluid that slid off their skin and hit the floor with a wet splat.

" _AAHHH...oohhh...mmhh._..W-what's happening?

"Can't you guess, little pussy? We've made quite a bit of a mess and I just wanted to clean ourselves up a little bit before we... _ahem_...resume our activities."

The man told her this with a playful tone to his voice while the girl whimpered, knowing about what activities he was referring to. She thought he was going to walk down to the water to wash themselves off, like he did before. Instead, he turned to another corner of the pavilion which had a shower head installed on a post and a drain in the floor.

He walked the few steps to the corner and stopped when he was right over the drain. Having her uncross her ankles and stand over the drain, he then rotated his hips down and back, pulling his cock out of her pussy with a wet, slurping sound. As soon as the head of his penis popped out of her lower lips, a virtual flood of his semen poured out from between her legs and splattered on the tiled floor. When the flood tapered off to a few intermittent drips, the man looked down at the sizable puddle on the floor and whistled.

"Wow! I managed to stuff you pretty good, didn't I, slave?" He quirked an eyebrow at her while she glared back at him. He ignored her glare and pointed to the shower head.

"That shower head is attached to a flexible hose, so you could take it off its hanger and wash yourself off even better than if it was fixed to the wall. You're going to use it over your entire body, but I want you to focus on washing yourself out first. Twist the shower head to change it from spray to stream, use two fingers of one hand to open up your pussy, and then direct the water stream inside you. After you've cleaned yourself out, then you can wash off the rest of your body. Do it now, slave."

She didn't even have a chance to refuse his orders as she was immediately moving to comply with them. She turned the water on and waited a moment to let it get warm. She then took the shower head off its hanger, twisted the head to change its setting, and directed the stream to her crotch. Using two fingers of her other hand, she inserted them into her vagina as deep as they could go and then spread her labia as far apart as she could. She then aimed the water stream so that it flowed up into her channel to clean out the sticky globs of cum that were still inside her.

She moved the stream of water around, making sure to direct it so that it would shoot up inside her as far as it would go. She closed her eyes and moaned slightly, surprised to find herself enjoying the feel of the warm water flowing inside her cunt. She was starting to really get into it, moaning louder and arching her back when she hit a very sensitive spot with the water stream, but was startled when the man broke the silence as he spoke to her.

"I really hate disturbing the free show you're giving." Slightly startled, her eyes snapped open to see him staring at her and grinning.

"Seeing you masturbate yourself using that stream of water is really turning me on, but we've got a good bit more fucking to do today. You've cleaned out the inside of your pussy well enough, so go ahead and wash off the rest of your body, slave."

She scowled at him but he was grinning at her while he was wiping himself off with a washcloth. She blushed slightly, embarrassed at being caught masturbating, but followed his orders and directed the flow of water over the rest of her body after changing the setting on the shower head. As she washed herself, she noticed that the man was using the washcloth to clean only certain body parts. He didn't get every bit of it, but managed to wipe off the majority of the mess that was sticking to his chest and legs. He completely avoided his cock and balls, which still glistened with a thick coating of their combined fluids.

She was getting a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as he grinned widely at her while toweling himself off. As she finished rinsing off her lower legs, he had her turn the water off and put the shower head back on its hanger. Her bad feeling returned twofold when she faced him and saw that his grin did not diminish one bit.

"I can imagine you're a bit hungry right about now, slave. After all, it's been a while since you've had anything in your stomach besides the potions we've been taking and a little bit of gillyweed. Not to worry, since I'm a caring and considerate Master, I decided to save a little snack just for you."

His eyes looked down at his crotch as he thrust his hips forward. Following his gaze downward, she blushed in embarrassment as she looked right at the tip of his erect cock as it pointed straight at her. She quickly paled as she remembered what it was he said about a snack and shook her head.

"Again with the 'no', slave? Oh well, that's not going to be much of a problem, for me, anyway. Remember, you only have a thirty second grace period, after which you'll follow my commands regardless of whether or not you want to do them. Since I haven't yet given you any orders, I want to take a little time to make a few...enhancements which will make this experience better, at least for me." The girl paled and swallowed dryly.

"Now, now, don't be like that. Haven't you learned by now that I'm going to do everything I can to not hurt you, my slave? Even the few times when I did have to cause you pain, I did warn you so that you could be ready for it. Now, these temporary changes I'm making to you are not painful, but it can feel a bit weird. I want you to stand still and relax your jaw muscles. Don't try to talk, move your jaw, or use your tongue until I say you can. Nod your head if you understand, slave." The girl whimpered in fear but nodded her head.

The man put one hand behind her head to wrap his fingers around the back of her skull. The palm of his other hand covered her mouth while his fingers gripped the entire lower part of her face. Pumping a bit of magic through the fingers that were touching her face and making them glow a light blue, he tightened his grip on the back of her skull to hold that part stationary and _pulled_ with his other hand.

The girl was startled and almost screamed in shock when she felt her face relax so much, it felt like it was... _melting_! It wasn't painful, just totally weird and completely strange. She crossed her eyes and looked down, only to nearly pass out when she saw that the lower half of her face was being stretched out and growing longer and longer! She mentally screamed when she realized that he was making the lower half of her face a _muzzle_!

He kept pulling on her face for a few more seconds and when he stopped, she noticed that the entire lower part of her face was extended a little more than twelve inches. The glowing hand on her face changed colors, from a light blue to an off-white, which ended his spell and made her bones and flesh solid again. The man then removed his hands and smiled widely, while the girl crossed her eyes to see what he did to her and ran her hands across her newly extended body part.

"All done! Now that wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, was it, slave?" She uncrossed her eyes and glared at him with impotent hate in her eyes while he just shrugged and grinned back at her.

"Gee that's the thanks I get! Oh well, I just thought this would make your next task a bit easier. You may have noticed that you have a muzzle now, which is modeled after a giraffe's. Do you know why I chose a giraffe as my template when I made the modifications to your body, my slave?" The girl shook her head.

"That's because a giraffe not only has a very long muzzle and a mouth to go with it, they also have an eighteen to twenty inch long prehensile tongue. Yours isn't quite that long, maybe fourteen to sixteen inches long, but you'll still be able to use it just like a giraffe would. You won't be able to talk while you're like this because your mouth, tongue, and jaw are not conducive to speech. However, that's not going to be a concern because your mouth and tongue are going to be occupied doing other...things."

"Now, here's your orders. I want you to get down on your knees in front of me and use that extra-long tongue to clean off my cock and balls. Once you're done with that, I want you to then take my entire length in your mouth and suck me off. We'll figure out something to do with that tongue of yours while you're doing that. All right, those are your orders. Remember, you only have a thirty second grace period which starts...now."

He stood still with his hands on his hips and smirked at her. For her part, several thoughts and emotions warred within her for dominance. First, she wanted SO badly to smack that smug grin off of his face, but couldn't do a thing against him. Next, she nearly retched in disgust at the thought of licking him clean and putting... _that_..in her mouth and sucking it, but her orders would compel her to do it anyway. And last but not least, she was feeling angry at being so helpless to do anything about it. With no other option available she sighed in resignation, took a breath to steel herself, and dropped to her knees in front of him to start delicately licking his shaft using only the first two inches of her tongue. She was mildly surprised when she noticed that her tongue was still pink and not dark purple like that of a real giraffe.

"Good choice, my little cocksucker, you started with five seconds left. You still have another thirty seconds of a grace period for the next time I give you orders, so keep track of it. Now, you're obeying the spirit of my orders, but you're not using the full potential of that long and flexible tongue of yours. What I want you to do now is use your entire tongue by wrapping it around my shaft from the tip to the root. Then while holding that spiral shape, pull your tongue straight back off my cock and swallow what comes with it. I want you to do that until I tell you to stop."

The girl didn't want to obey, but her body complied immediately with his orders and extended her tongue to wrap it around the entire length of his cock. Pulling back while using the muscles in her tongue to hold the same spiral shape, she managed to clean off a good bit of the fluids that were still sticking to his shaft. She had to swallow three times to clean the mess from her tongue as she pulled it into her mouth. Swallowing one last time after her mouth was closed, she opened her mouth, extended her tongue, and wrapped it around his cock like she did before. The man let her keep doing this until he stopped her in the middle of her seventh repetition by laying a hand on the back of her head. She looked up at him to see him breathing heavily.

"Ohhh wow, that feels awesome, little cocksucker! I'm going to have to remember to give you this modification every time I want you to give me a blowjob!" All she could do is narrow her eyes at him, but he simply grinned and winked at her.

"You've done a great job on my cock, but you haven't cleaned off my balls yet. So, what I want you to do now is take half the length of my cock in your mouth while keeping your tongue wrapped around the shaft. Make absolutely certain that you do NOT use your teeth while my cock is in your mouth! Then I want you to extend your tongue out of your mouth so that you could lick my balls clean. Now, since your mouth is going to be occupied, you need something to do with your hands as well, so I want you to use one hand to finger your pussy while you use the other to tweak your nipples. Go ahead and begin now, little cocksucker."

A strong feeling of revulsion came over her at the thought of taking..that in her mouth, but couldn't stop herself as she opened her mouth wider and slid half his length inside. She was a bit surprised when she noticed how easily it fit in her mouth, she nearly had to dislocate her jaw to get it in the last time! Another surprise was that even though half of his shaft was in her mouth, the tip was nowhere near the back of her throat. If she took in this much before, the tip would already be blocking off her airway!

Spreading her knees a bit wider, she reached down in between her legs and inserted two fingers inside herself while her other hand went to her left breast and started pinching her nipple. She couldn't help but moan slightly as a feeling of euphoria started in her core and spread through the rest of her body.

She pushed her tongue a bit farther out of her mouth and even though it was still wrapped in a spiral around his shaft, there was enough length to easily reach his scrotum. She flattened out her tongue to cover as much skin as she could, hoping to finish her task sooner. She started with the left side, making sure to get everything before retracting her tongue and swallowing. She then repeated what she did with the right side, and then going over everything once more so she wouldn't have to do it again. As she was concentrating on her task, she paid little attention to the man as he panted and groaned due to her ministrations.

" _Ohhh_...F-fuck, little cocksucker! H-holy shit, that feels _ah-ma-zing_!... _hahh_...O-okay, that's good enough, you can stop now!"

She drew her tongue back in her mouth and looked up at him, waiting for what he was going to tell her to do next. The hand on her breast was switched to the right side while she continued to finger her cunt.

"Hoo boy, that was fun! However, we're not done yet! Care to guess the reason why, little cocksucker? He said this while laying his hand on the side of her head. Her eyes grew wide and fearful as she slightly shook her head.

"Oh, so you DO know what comes next! Well, while you're at least aware of the end goal, I'm still going to have to tell you how to get there, so let's begin. Since I already know that it feels so damn bloody amazing, I want you to keep that tongue of yours wrapped around my shaft while you take the rest of my cock into your mouth. Then, remembering to keep your teeth clear of my skin, close your lips and start sucking on it until I say to stop. You will then maintain that suction while moving your tongue in a spiral up and down my shaft. In short, you will be jerking me off with your tongue! Given how incredible your tongue feels, I'm certain it won't take long at all to get me off! So, go ahead and begin now, little cocksucker."

Since about half of his cock was already in her mouth, she opened her jaw slightly and flattened out the back of her tongue in order to allow the rest of his shaft to slide inside. She took it in and stopped when she felt her upper lip being lightly tickled by his pubic hairs. She was surprised to find that even though she had his entire length inside her mouth, she was still able to easily breathe. Following his orders, she sealed her lips around his shaft and started sucking on it as if it was a gigantic straw. She felt her own cheeks cave in slightly when he tapped her on the head.

"Okay, that's good enough. I want you to keep that same level of suction while you're using your tongue. I'll let you know when I'm about to have an orgasm so you could be ready to take a deep breath, I don't want you drowning in my cum, little cocksucker!" he snickered while she glared impotently at him. "What, you didn't think that was funny? Sheesh, tough crowd! Anyway, let's begin, little cocksucker."

She whined and whimpered in her throat, desperately wanting to disobey his orders and spit the offending appendage out of her mouth, but was completely unable to resist obeying his commands. She twisted her tongue around his shaft and ran it up and down its length, from the base to the tip and back again. Going slowly at first since she had to concentrate to do everything she was told, she started going a little faster, eliciting a lustful groan from the man. She couldn't increase the pace any faster and still keep the suction on his cock, so she maintained her current pace and kept on with her task.

However, she was able to increase the pace of how fast she was masturbating herself. Her fingers were almost a blur, plunging in and out of her sopping wet pussy while she moaned in ecstasy. She could feel herself getting close to an orgasm and wanted to see if she could make herself cum with just her fingers.

It didn't take long before the man felt his own orgasm coming on, so he tapped her on the top of her head to get her attention.

"F-fuck, little cocksucker, you are _out-stand-ing_ with that mouth and tongue! I'm about ready to.. _ohh_.. O-oh shit! D-deep breath NOW!... _Rrghhhh_ …!"

The man's warning came not a moment too soon. Immediately after she took a deep breath, the man grabbed the back of her head, arched his back, and proceeded to paint the back of her throat white as he let loose with his entire load. She had to concentrate to keep the suction on his cock so that she could swallow every bit of cum that he was shooting into her mouth.

It seemed that his orgasm was the trigger for her own as she came hard. She soaked her fingers and increased the size of the puddle of her own fluids that was on the floor between her legs. She had to fight the urge to moan as she wasn't able to breathe quite yet.

Just as she was beginning to feel like she really needed to breathe, she felt the cock in her mouth give a final twitch as he released his grip on her head. She opened her lips with a small ' _pop_ ' and licked his entire shaft clean as she pulled it out of her mouth. He breathed deep a few times and then looked down at her.

"That was absolutely incredible, my slave! We'll have to do that again sometime! Oh, almost forgot, you can quit playing with yourself anytime now." he told her with a smirk. She looked down, noticing that she was still fingering herself and quickly moved her hands away from what she was doing as her face burned red.

'Aww, don't be embarrassed, slave. I always enjoy it whenever you put on a show!' She narrowed her eyes at him, but the man chose to ignore her look.

"Now, let's get you back to the way you were before, shall we?" This was one thing that the girl enthusiastically agreed with and fervently nodded her head.

The man placed one hand on the back of her head while the palm of his other hand covered her lips just under her nostril openings. His hand glowed light blue and pushed when her face became malleable. When the lower part of her face was in the correct position, he silently cast the counter spell to solidify her bones and flesh. When he removed his hands, she ran her hands over the restored part of her face.

She nearly smiled, but remembered the reason why she was here and scowled at the man who was grinning at her.

* * *

That's all for this chapter, I should have another chapter up in a few days.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know what you think of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry gets a new toy, and a bit of revenge as well. Nothing but smut. Rated M for a reason. OOC Harry.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!** The following story contains adult language, nudity, bondage, lots and lots of kinky sex, and other themes. If you're looking for prompts to indicate a beginning and an ending of a sex scene, don't bother. This chapter, hell, this entire story is one long, continuous sex scene. If you're underage, please go away. If you're not into those kind of things, don't read. You've been warned, so don't flame me if you don't like it. Flamers get an _aquamenti_ charm in the face.

 **I also need to say that I don't own Harry Potter, I just play in his world.**

* * *

 **Serenade**

Still smiling, the man bent forward at the waist, grabbed the girl by the upper arms, and gently lifted her to her feet. When he was sure she could stand on her own, he stepped back and turned on the water for the shower.

"Just give me a moment, little pussy. I didn't get to take a shower earlier so I'll just take a short one now."

He ducked his head under the stream for a few seconds before taking the shower head off its hanger and spraying himself down completely. He went back over his chest and legs, making sure he cleaned off all the cum that he didn't get with the washcloth. Once he was satisfied, he turned the water off and hung the shower head back on its hanger.

"All done, little pussy. Before we start again, we need to make sure we have enough fluids in our bodies for a few long orgasms, so let's have a fill-up, okay?" He grinned and winked at her while she just groaned and rolled her eyes.

He gestured and summoned the pitcher of potion from its storage box. He drank it down first and then handed it to her after it refilled itself. She drank from it as well and when she finished, he banished the pitcher back to the box it came from and then gestured to the bed.

The girl took a step toward the bed and stopped when she noticed that the mattress and the floor around it was now spotlessly clean! Since the girl was in front of him, the man couldn't resist the temptation as he reached down and cupped one of the round globes of her shapely ass with one hand and giving it a good, hard squeeze. She drew in a startled breath and turned to glare at him, but he grinned and winked back at her.

"What's wrong, slave?" She pointed to the bed. He looked to where she indicated and understood what she was trying to say.

"Ah, you're wondering about the mess we left on the mattress?" She nodded.

"House elves, some damned good ones. You didn't see them because they cleaned up our mess while you were sucking me off. I'm certain they've also cleaned the ritual room just after we left." The sneer on her face was unmistakable, which made him frown at her.

"I've heard stories about how you felt about house elves and how you treated them. However, that doesn't give you free reign to giving MY elves any trouble! Remember the rules I gave you when I first started fucking you? That includes giving my elves a hard time! Understand me, slave?"

She frowned, but nodded and replied, "Yes, Master."

The man stared at her for a moment and nodded back. "Good, as long as we're clear on that. Now, go ahead and get on the bed on your elbows and knees. You know the position I want you in so do it now, slave."

He propelled her into motion by giving her a spank, which made her jump forward and yelp in startled surprise. Her forward momentum from his little swat continued as she climbed on the mattress and crawled to the center of the bed. She went down to her elbows and spread her knees wide apart. She knew what was coming next, so she balled her fists, grit her teeth, and waited for what she knew was going to happen but was helpless to prevent. She couldn't stop her whimper when she felt the mattress shift as he climbed on the bed behind her and shuffled forward until he was kneeling between her widely-spread legs.

"My, my my, I did say you had a beautiful pussy when I first started fucking you, my slave, and it looks just as delectable as when we first started. It's a good thing your body has the enhancements the slave ritual gave you because I'd hate to see the state of your twat after all the fucking we've already done. With the size of my cock, your pussy would be a bloody mess right now if you didn't have those improvements, but let's begin again and see if you're still just as tight!"

She whined as he grabbed her hips, guided his cock to her entrance, and started pushing. She arched her back and yelped loudly in surprise when the tip of his dick entered her pussy with what felt like a 'pop'. She moaned, gasped, and panted as more and more of his massive shaft continued to stretch her out and fill her up. She gave one long lustful moan of ecstasy as she felt herself being completely filled when his hips bumped into hers. She lowered her head and panted as she tried to control her breathing.

"Oh, yeah, those enhancements are working perfectly! Your cunt feels just as tight and wet as it did when I first started fucking you! Just for the sake of posterity and to satisfy my own curiosity I have to ask, how does my cock feel to you while it's stuffed to the hilt inside of you? Turn your head so I can see your face as you answer me, little pussy." She turned her head while still panting.

" _Ahahh...hahh..._ _oohh_...S-so big!... _aa_ _hh_...t-too much... _mmhh_...h-hurting m-me!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, shame shame, little pussy, you really shouldn't lie! I know it's not hurting you because I remember doing a number of sexual experiments with the last lover I had, and your body shape is pretty much exactly like hers. What experiments did we do? Testing the boundaries of my limited metamorphagus abilities while having sex, that's what" The girl's eyes widened in shock.

"You heard me right, little pussy, I am what is known as a limited metamorphagus. What limits, you may ask? Well, I'll be glad to tell you. As you may know, a full metamorphagus can change the look and shape of any part of their body, as long as they retain the same body mass. In other words, they cannot shrink themselves to the size of a bug nor can they expand themselves to the size of an elephant."

"My metamorphagus abilities are limited in that I can only change the few parts of my body that have no bones in them. The parts that I can change are my ears..." As she watched, his ears grew long and pointed, making him look like an elf! He winked at her and shrank his ears back to normal.

"...my nose..." He crossed his eyes looking at his nose and made it grow out a foot before shrinking it back to its previous size.

"...my hair..." She looked at his head to see a virtual waterfall of hair coming out of his head! It fell down past his waist before he returned it to its regular length.

"...you already know about my tongue..." He made his extra-long tongue curl straight up into an 'S' shape, as if it was a snake ready to strike before retracting it back into his mouth.

"...and, of course, you have become intimately familiar with my cock." Even though his hips were pushed hard against hers, she drew in a shocked breath when she felt the dick inside her pussy suddenly _recede,_ as if he was pulling out of her! Her shocks weren't over as she arched her back and moaned loudly when she felt his cock suddenly _lengthening_ inside her until she was completely filled back up again. She continued to moan, gasp, and pant as he continued shortening and lengthening his cock, as if he was actively fucking her!

" _Aahhh...oohhh_...T-this c-can't... _hahh...mmhhh_...be h-happening!... _oohhh_!"

"I can assure you that it is happening, little pussy. Unfortunately, I can't fuck you like this all that often because it takes a lot of energy to make so many changes in such a short period of time, so just savor this as a little treat, alright?"

He changed the size of his cock inside her half a dozen more times and then returned it to its previous length, leaving it buried completely inside her. The girl gave one last, long moan before laying her head on the mattress and panting like a dog. The man waited for her to get her breath back before speaking again.

"I can tell you liked that, little pussy, let me tell you that _she_ did as well! Anyway, back to our experiments. After trying out different size combinations of length and thickness, she said the size of the cock that gave her the greatest stimulation and pleasure, was the same size as the one that I currently have planted inside your hot little cunt. Any bigger than this and it would have started hurting her. Granted, if I fucked her with this size cock for as long as I've been fucking you, it would have ended up hurting her anyway, so I used it very sparingly on her. So, if she could take this large of a cock inside her without pain, I know you can easily take it as well."

"There was something else we did experiments with, and that was using my abilities to change the length of my tongue. She really loved it whenever I used it to eat her out! You remember me using it on you the two times I ate out your cunt, don't you, little pussy? Yes, I can tell you did! Now, obviously, I have to reduce the size of my tongue whenever it's in my mouth, otherwise I wouldn't be able to talk. However, unlike my tongue, I don't have a need to shrink the size of my dick. What that means for you is that the size of my cock right now is the same size that I'll be using to fuck you with all the time!"

"Nooooo!" the girl moaned in despair.

"Yesssss!" he mocked her. She ignored him as she continued to whimper and moan. The man smirked as an idea came to him.

"You know, I'm going to have to punish you for lying to me, little pussy. Having my fat cock inside your tight cunt isn't causing you pain, you just don't like me using it to fuck you. Hell, you don't want me fucking you at all, am I right?" The girl opened her eyes to look at him and barely nodded her head.

"Thought so. Now, here's your punishment, you're now going to fuck yourself on the very same cock that you don't like having inside your pussy. I also want you to keep your head turned to the side so that I could see your face, because I love the look on a woman's face while they're being fucked. So let's begin, go ahead and lean forward on your elbows and pull yourself off my dick until I tell you to stop."

" _Oooohhh_ …!" She moaned as she leaned forward until she pulled about two-thirds of his length out of herself.

"Okay, stop." She did so. "Right, like before, I want you to remember how much of my cock is still inside you because that's how much you'll be pulling out of yourself. Now go ahead and push back all the way until your hips meet with mine."

"No, plea _aaahhhh_...O-oh, f-fuck!... _ooOOHH_...O-OH, F-FUCK!... _OOO_ _OH_ _HHHH..._ _h_ _ahhh...hahhh..._ _hahhh_!"

She tried pleading at first, but it didn't work as his orders compelled her body to start pushing backward. As she felt his extra-large cock start filling her pussy and stretching her out, her pleas became loud moans and curses. She gave one last loud moan, followed by some dog-like panting when her hips bumped into his and he was buried to the hilt inside her.

"Very good, little pussy, that's exactly what I want you to do. However, you know I'm not satisfied with just one stroke, I've got to have much more than that! Now, I want you to go slowly, that way you get to feel every little bit of my cock as you're taking it in and out of your pussy. Also, whenever your hips are pushed up against mine and your cunt is completely filled up, I want you to stay there for half a second or so before you pull forward again. So, start fucking yourself now, little pussy."

She so very much wanted to fight, to not do as he ordered, but her body moved on its own volition. Her moans and whimpers were a bit quieter as she leaned forward and pulled herself off of him, but was gasping and moaning in earnest as she rocked backward and took his entire length back inside herself. She would pant for a moment when she bumped her hips into his, but resumed her moaning and gasping when his orders compelled her body to keep moving.

Closing her eyes and laying her head down on the mattress while keeping it turned to the side, she settled into a languid rhythm of riding his cock, moaning, gasping, and panting the entire time. The man let her keep going for about thirty minutes, watching her slowly rocking her hips back and forth and fucking herself on his massive shaft before deciding to speak.

"Now THAT a beautiful sight! I do so love watching your magnificent ass as you're rocking back and forth on my cock, little pussy. Everything that we've done today makes me really glad I took you on as my sex slave! It seems like you instinctively know how to put on a great show for me, but that could be just from me ordering you to do what I tell you. Oh, well, it doesn't really matter."

"Anyway, I totally enjoy watching you ride my cock and fucking yourself on it, and judging form the noises you're making, it sounds like you're enjoying yourself as well! Maybe I should just let you keep going like this for another hour or two. Would you like that, little pussy? I know I certainly would!" Her head came up and her eyes snapped open to stare at him with a look of horror on her face.

"N-NO, P-PLEASE!... _mmhhh...aahhhh_...No m-more!... _aahhh...ooohh_...P-please make... _oohhh..._ _nnghhh_...me s-stop!... _hahhh_ _...oohhh_!"

"You asked me that when you were riding my cock earlier, little pussy, and did I let you stop then?" She moaned and shook her head. "That's right, and I'm not going to let you stop now! Not until I'm satisfied that you have been totally, thoroughly, and completely fucked into the ground like the little cock slut that you are! And we've got a WHOLE lot more fucking to do before I'm satisfied that you've reached that point!"

"Noo _ooohhh_...O-oh f-fuck!... _aaahhh...mmhhh_...P-please, s-stop!... _ooohhh_... _aaahhh_!"

The man tapped his chin and thought of something for a moment before smiling widely at the girl. Remembering seeing that look before, she paled and swallowed nervously.

"Apparently the message that I'm not going to stop fucking you isn't quite getting through to your brain, little pussy, so we're going to try something different. Push yourself back on my cock so that it's completely sheathed inside of your cunt and then stop." She did so with a loud moan and some panting.

"Good. Now what I'm going to try is to see if you get the message through some music that we're going to listen to. I'm fairly certain you haven't heard of the band who wrote this song, with you being a pureblood and all, but they were quite popular in their day. The beginning of the song doesn't concern either you or me, so we'll be using that part to get into our rhythm. I changed a few words of the lyrics that are relevant to us and I'll be singing along with that."

Snapping his fingers, she started hearing music coming from...somewhere. The instruments in the music sounded like a piano with some heavy bass, some drums, and a few other sounds she couldn't identify. She couldn't tell where the music was coming from and while the volume was fairly loud, it wasn't at the level where it was painful. She sucked in a breath and moaned loudly when he grabbed her waist and started thrusting his hips back and forth, fucking her in time with the music.

 _You should have seen by the look in my eyes baby_  
 _There was something missin'_  
 _You should have known by the tone in my voice maybe_  
 _But you didn't listen..._

"This part is not that important to us, little pussy, so there's no need to pay attention to the lyrics for now." he said as he waved a hand and the volume of the music decreased until he could talk without shouting.

"I'll let you know when we get to the relevant parts, so just try to moan and gasp in time with the beat while I get into a rhythm of pounding your pussy, okay?" he told her this with an amused tone to his voice.

" _Oohh...aahh...mmhh._..P-please, no _oohhh...aahh_...S-stop... _oohhh_!"

"Hmmm, nope, that doesn't work. Your moans are in time with the beat, but your words don't quite go together with the music. So, just for this song, I'll let you moan, gasp, and pant but I don't want you to try and say anything. Right, we're coming up to the important parts of the song, so pay attention, little pussy."

He waved a hand and the volume of the music increased to the same level it was previously. He continued with the rhythmic thrusting of his hips and started singing along with the music while she moaned in time with the beat.

 _And I meant,_ _every word I said..._ _oo_ _hh_ _  
When I said_ _that_ _I'll fuck_ _you..._ _mm_ _hh_

 _I meant,_ _that_ _I'll fuck_ _you forever..._ _aa_ _hh_

 _And I'm gonna keep on_ _fucking_ _you..._ _aa_ _hh_ _  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do..._ _oo_ _hh_

 _I don't wanna sleep..._ _aa_ _hh_ _  
I just wanna keep on_ _fucking_ _you..._ _ooo_ _hh_

The man maintained the same rhythmic thrusting of his hips and let go of her waist to lean back slightly. The girl opened her eyes to look at him and saw that his right hand was close to his hip, with his fingers looking like it was pinching something and moving up and down. His other hand was off to his side, palm facing up and all the fingers of his hand moving around. When the man noticed her looking at him, he winked and smirked at her.

"What, you've never seen someone playing air guitar before, little pussy? It's really a blast, especially if you're following a good guitar solo. The one in this song isn't the greatest, but it's still great fun to follow along!"

He continued with his hand movements, playing air guitar until the solo came to an end, after which he grabbed her hips and continued with his previous pace, but thrust even harder into her. She showed her appreciation of his efforts by arching her back and loudly moaning in time with his thrusts.

 _And I meant, every word I said..._ _H_ _AHH_ _  
When I said that_ _I'll fuck_ _you..._ _OOHH_ _  
I meant, that_ _I'll fuck_ _you forever_ _...AAHH_

 _And I'm gonna keep on_ _fucking_ _you..._ _MMHH_ _  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do..._ _OOHH_ _  
I don't wanna sleep..._ _AAHH_ _  
I just wanna keep on_ _fucking_ _you..._ _OOHH_

 _Baby,_ _I'm gonna keep on_ _fucking_ _you..._ _OO_ _HH_ _  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do..._ _HA_ _HH_ _  
I don't wanna sleep..._ _AA_ _HH_ _  
I just wanna keep on_ _fucking_ _you..._ _OOHHH!_

The song ended with a few more notes from the piano while the man sheathed himself completely inside her on his last stroke. The man grinned widely at her naked back as she laid her head on the mattress, panting breathlessly and completely soaked with sweat. She yelped and glared at him when he lightly smacked her on the ass to get her attention.

"That ought to give you an idea of how I feel about fucking you, little pussy! Any questions?"

* * *

For the sake of the two or three people in the world who have never heard it before, the song is a modification of "Keep On Lovin You" by REO Speedwagon.

That's all for this chapter. The next chapter will be the last one and will be up in a few more days.

As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry gets a new toy, and a bit of revenge as well. Nothing but smut. Rated M for a reason. OOC Harry.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!** The following story contains adult language, nudity, bondage, lots and lots of kinky sex, and other themes. If you're looking for prompts to indicate a beginning and an ending of a sex scene, don't bother. This chapter, hell, this entire story is one long, continuous sex scene. If you're underage, please go away. If you're not into those kind of things, don't read. You've been warned, so don't flame me if you don't like it. Flamers get an _aquamenti_ charm in the face.

 **I also need to say that I don't own Harry Potter, I just play in his world.**

* * *

 **Disclosure**

He then leaned forward and spooned into her back. Reaching under her armpits and cupping her breasts, he pulled her back to a vertical position so that she was sitting on her haunches. She gasped and moaned when she felt the large shaft inside her shift a bit as he moved her. She moaned louder when the hands on her breasts started gently massaging them and pinching her nipples. With his chin resting on her shoulder, he whispered in her ear.

"I've got something to show you, little pussy."

He then waved his hand and a full-length mirror appeared in front of her and he smirked when he saw her reaction. He was thinking that the girl was impressed by a wandless conjuration when in fact, it was a simple finite on a disillusioned mirror. However, that was not the reason for the look of surprise on the girl's face. Her jaw was wide open in shock and she couldn't help but stare when she saw her own reflection for the first time since she woke up in this place.

"H-how?... _oohhh...mmhhh_...W-why?"

"There's a very simple explanation for your first question little pussy, it's called magic." She rolled her eyes at his comment, but he simply ignored it. "Let me tell you, the magic that I performed to get you like this wasn't easy, in fact it was downright difficult. It took a long time to gather together everything I needed for the ritual that I used on you. Some elements of the ritual could be called dark, but I think the results were well worth it."

"As to why, that explanation is even easier. It's all about me getting revenge for what you did! Initially, my plan for revenge was to simply obliterate you and end your miserable life, but I'd like to think that this solution is a much better way to go. Wouldn't you agree, little pussy?"

The girl didn't answer as she was transfixed by her reflection in the mirror. Her hand came up and touched her own face as if to see if it was real. She looked into the chocolate brown eyes staring back at her in the mirror as if they were the eyes of a stranger. She ran a hand through the curly brown locks on her head and looked at some of the strands in her hand. She let the hair drop out of her fingers and then looked down at her ample breasts and at the hands fondling them. She reached down to experimentally touch a nipple and gasped at the sensations running through her when she brushed her fingers across one. Her eyes went down between her legs, to the small, heart-shaped patch of pubic hair and further down to the massive cock that was swelling her mound and stretching her pussy lips tight. She gasped and moaned as the man gave a small thrust of his hips, burying his cock deep inside her. She looked back up to the reflection of her face in the mirror with tears in her eyes.

"I... _ooohhhh_...I-I'm G-Granger?"

The man's entire body stiffened in rage for a moment and then he started giving her some short, sharp thrusts with his hips to get her attention. Her response to his ministrations was an initial gasp of surprise, followed by loud moaning and panting each time he thrust his cock deep inside her body. She yelped in shock and pain when he grabbed a fistful of her hair. He then pulled her head closer so that he could angrily hiss in her ear.

"No, you're not HER, you will NEVER be HER! Your name will always be 'slave', or 'little cocksucker', or 'little pussy' depending on where my cock is inserted at the time. You will NEVER, EVER be a replacement for HER! Do you understand me, little pussy?" He then emphasized his point by giving her a few more hard and fast thrusts with his hips, driving himself deeply inside her and had her screaming loudly at each thrust. He gave one last thrust and stopped with his cock at its maximum penetration while waiting for the girl to control her breathing.

" _Ahh_ _nn_ _..._ _hahh...hahh_...Y-yes, M-Master."

The man gave one final glare at her to make sure she got the point. When he was satisfied with her response, he nodded once and released her hair so he could go back to fondling her breasts. He restarted the slow movements of his hips, plunging his cock in and out of the body of his sex slave. The girl, for her part, resumed her moans as she felt every bump and vein on his cock as it was slowly dragged across the most sensitive parts of her ravished pussy.

"Good. Now that we've got that out of the way, I'll let you in on how you got to this point. Like I said earlier, it took a long time, three years as a matter of fact and a lot of traveling around the globe to gain the power I needed for my revenge. I was looking for obscure and ancient rites and spells. I figured that if no one knew about them, no one can defend against them. I visited a lot of the ancient magical sites around the world, the Mayan temples in Mexico, the Valley of Kings in Egypt, and even some unidentified ruins in Thailand along with some others."

"As you can see from my wandless magic, I've learned quite a bit and have become very powerful, I don't even need to use a wand or incantation for most spells now! After three years of traveling I felt that I was ready to return to Britain and take my vengeance on everyone who wronged me, but I decided to take a side trip and visit a site in Iran on my way back. That is where I found something interesting that changed almost all of the plans I had in mind for you."

"In the tomb of an ancient sorcerer, I found a spell and ritual that I've never come across before. It turns out that the sorcerer was an extreme pervert and sex fiend. His insatiable lust and appetite for sex would wear out and nearly kill non-magical women, so he invented a ritual designed to turn witches into the perfect sex machines. The first of two things the ritual does is it turns their magic inward to only affect their own bodies. The second thing it does is it binds that magic to his will, thus giving him total control of their bodies and making them his slaves."

"He actually developed two versions of the ritual. The version he used almost exclusively on his slaves not only affected their bodies, it also changed how their brains were wired, making them totally submissive to him and willing to please him at every opportunity. The other version of the ritual only affected their bodies in that their magic would force them to instantly obey any verbal commands he made to them, but their minds would still be their own. Since their minds weren't affected, they would still have the same thought processes and personality they had before they underwent the ritual, but they would be helpless to resist any orders he gave to them. I guess he wanted the submissive type of slave because he used the second ritual only one time and never used it again, but still wrote down all the steps of that version. Care to guess which version of the ritual I used on you, little pussy?" He smirked at her reflection while she tried glaring back, but gasped and moaned as he slowly plowed his cock in and out of her warm, moist depths once again.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying about the ritual. What it does, besides giving him control of their bodies, is it forces their own magic to prepare their bodies for their master anytime he wanted to have sex with them. He could fuck them all day, every day, and neither he nor they would ever get tired or sore. Since he was... _ahem_...as well-endowed as I am, he added a modification to the ritual that addressed that issue. No matter how many times he had sex with them, their vaginas would never be stretched out and be just as tight as the first time he fucked them. He could also shoot gallons of sperm into them and they never would become pregnant."

"Even though they would still live a normal lifespan, their magic kept their bodies looking young and desirable so he would want to fuck them all the time. Unfortunately for the slaves, the ritual has one undesirable side effect. It turns ALL of their magic inward which prepares their bodies for having sex, so they can't actively use any of it. In other words, they become squibs."

"When I saw this, I knew this was exactly what I needed for my revenge, at least for the part where you're concerned. I gathered the rest of the materials I required and came to my island to prepare for the ritual. Once that was done and everything was prepared, all I had to do was wait for the moment to strike."

"I went back to Britain and figured that if I hung around Diagon Alley, eventually you would show up. I waited about a week and a half, but my patience paid off when I finally spotted you coming out of Gringott's and going somewhere down Knockturn Alley. I followed you for a ways and when I felt that no one was looking, I fired a quick stunner to your back and portkeyed the two of us to my island."

"Once I got you here, I begun the steps necessary to transform your body into what you are now. I put you into a forced coma so your body wouldn't fight through the changes I was making to it. I then force fed you a special potion I've found during my travels. Its effect is similar to polyjuice in that it would change your body to the one whose essence is in it, but doesn't have the requirement for the donor to still be alive. The potion is not used often because the potion works slowly in order to integrate everything seamlessly, which takes a long time to complete. The main reason that it's very rarely used is because instead of lasting an hour, the changes it makes to your body is permanent."

"After I fed you the potion, I then took you down into my ritual room and placed you in a nutrient bath that is used for coma patients. The nutrients not only kept you fed, it also kept your muscles from atrophying from being inactive for too long. I added a few charms to enhance a few areas of your body, mainly to your breasts and hips. I applied yet another charm to permanently remove the hair follicles on your legs, underarms, and around your crotch, so you'll never have to worry about shaving those areas. There was another one I used on that little heart-shaped patch above your pussy. It keeps your pubes short and soft so you would never have to trim them."

"All those enhancements and charms were tied in with the potion as it made the changes to your body. It took thirty days for the potion to complete its job, but I think the results speak for themselves. I took you out of the bath, dressed you in the shirt and panties you wore when you woke up, placed you on the bed in the slave ritual circle, and removed the coma charm. Obviously, you know the rest, little pussy."

All throughout his story, the man continued his slow, languid thrusts with his hips driving his cock deep into her body, causing the girl to arch her back and softly moan. He would drive her nearly to the point of an orgasm by reaching down and rubbing the nub of her clit with his fingers and then stopping when he felt her begin to tighten up. All this was driving her nearly insane with passion and making it difficult to think clearly, but something the man said managed to make it through her sex-addled brain. Her eyes snapped open when she fully realized what he just said.

"My... _oohh...mmhh_...my m-magic?"

"Ah, you caught that part didn't you, little pussy? Yes, your magic is completely turned inward to only affect your body and yes, technically as far as casting active magic is concerned, you're now considered a squib. Also, since all your magic is now binding you as a sex slave, the transfiguration you underwent is irreversible and permanent."

"Noooooo!"

The girl began to moan and cry in despair over the loss of her magic and the fact that she will be in this body for the rest of her life. After crying for a while, she looked at the mirror into the man's eyes with hatred in her own.

"Wh-why?"

"Ah, that's the most important question of all, isn't it little pussy." His jovial mood disappeared while his eyes became hard and cold. The girl shivered involuntarily.

"Like I told you earlier, it's all about revenge! Did you think that just because of your pureblood upbringing you could do anything you wanted? Did you think that you could just walk away from what you did without repercussions? Did you feel threatened by the fact that her scores and spell performance beat yours and EVERY single one of your pureblood classmates? I really don't know nor care for your reasons why you did what you did! You took something precious from me, something that wasn't yours and can never be replaced. I don't know exactly what you did to her, because she never spoke of it to anyone, but you broke her. She couldn't even stand me touching her after what you did to her! Even so, I tried to be loving and supportive because she was my best friend and lover."

"After that farce of a trial the Wizengamot staged after you were caught, she closed up and became even more withdrawn. We moved to this island together to get away from everyone, hoping it would stop the constant stares and whispers. The move here gave us the isolation we wanted but unfortunately, it didn't help dispel the persistent nightmares she endured every night. I tried my best to help her, but the pain became too much for her and she jumped off a cliff two months after we got here. She wasn't dead yet, but was fading fast. I tried everything I could to save her, but it was too late. She lingered for two days and when she passed, I buried her on the grounds behind the house." The man paused, closed his eyes, and choked down a sob. When he opened his misty eyes, the girl shivered in fear when she saw the look in them.

"That's when I started my hunt for items and rituals to make myself powerful. When my plans for revenge changed and I figured out what I wanted to do to you, I opened her grave to retrieve a small bit of bone for the potion that I used on you. I know it can be called grave robbing, but based on the results of the potion I'd like to think she would forgive me for that. You know about the rest."

"Was... _aahh...oohh_...wasn't a-alone."

"Oh, I knew you weren't alone when you did it, you've always needed SOME kind of back up! There is NO WAY that you could have taken her on alone because she would have left you as a greasy spot on the wall! My guess is that you conscripted some of your Slytherin buddies to set up an an ambush for her. Did you give them a promise that they could have a go at her when you were done? I suppose one of you must have hexed her in the back, because that is the ONLY way you could have taken her down! Fortunately, your compatriots never got a chance to... _violate_...her, only because the aurors got there early enough to break up your little party and arrested your entire group. You were the only one to do the deed while your partners merely looked on and waited their turn. So, even though they're not here to share your fate, their fate is the same as the ones who set you free."

"My... _oo_ _hhh_..my f-father... _mmhhh_...w-will hear..."

"Your father can't hear anything, because he's dead!" he snapped out, shocking the girl into complete silence.

"Yes, you heard me right! Your father, arsehole Death Eater that he was, is now food for fucking worms! He wasn't one of the first ones I tracked down, but when I did I kicked his pasty ass around for a while. He actually begged me to spare his miserable life before I ripped out his throat and let him bleed out in the dirt! Cried like a little bitch, too!"

"When I came across your partners in crime, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint, I killed all of them simultaneously with a single spell. I spotted them together as a group coming out of one of the bars in Knockturn Alley. When they stepped out into the street, a simple blasting spell cast in their midst blew them all to pieces and ended their existences. Kinda pitiful, really, I expected more of a challenge from them."

"They weren't the only ones I've killed. Nope, I'd say that the Dark faction of the Wizengamot is not going to be much of a factor in Wizarding Britain for quite a while. The reason why is that almost every single one of them are dead! You heard me right, little pussy! I returned to England while you were in the nutrient bath and used my newly acquired abilities to track down and kill every single Wizengamot member who was paid off by your father to turn in a 'not guilty' vote at your trial. In my mind, they were all just as complicit in her rape as you were!"

The girl's eyes grew wide at the implications of what he just said. She whispered, "Y-you're insane."

The man's wide, toothy, shark-like grin wasn't a nice one. "Finally figured it out, did you? About time, it took you long enough! I did actually go full-on cuckoo nuts for a time after she died, I even contemplated suicide for a while, but can you really blame me? Your 'pureblood' society took _everything_ from me, my parents, my childhood, and most any chance I had for a normal and happy life. When I found someone who was willing to share the rest of my life with, you even managed to take HER away from me as well! Oh, I realize that you weren't the one to actually kill her, but she was basically dead inside after what you did to her. This is just my way of balancing the scales."

"Once I did the deed and had my revenge, all the rest of Wizarding Britain, hell, the entire Wizarding WORLD is baying for my blood and calling me the next Dark Lord. The ICW even issued an international arrest warrant for me, can you believe that? However, I'm done with dealing death and won't kill again unless it's absolutely necessary to defend my life. I'm also not interested in ruling over the mindless masses. I'm perfectly content to stay here on this island where no one can find me. I can easily wait until the storm blows over and things calm down, after which I might send a message to Britain in order to explain my side of things. In the meantime, I've got you as my little sex toy to play with."

She tried to snarl at him, but that instantly changed to a startled gasp and a loud moan when he drove his cock into her hard as he thrust upward with his hips. He waited for her breathing to calm back down before he spoke again.

"I can still be considered insane, only now it's changed to be more of a total obsession. That obsession drives me to insure that every single day, I'll always be here to.. _service_..you. If you remember the ancient sorcerer I told you about earlier, I'm now just like him in that I've become _insatiable_ with my appetite for sex! And since you're got the only vagina on this island, well, you get the idea, don't you, little pussy?" Her eyes widened as he winked at her.

"NOO _OOooohhh...aaahhh_...P-please, no!... _mmhhh_!"

"No? Still saying 'no', little pussy? You would think that after all the fucking we've been doing, that you would start getting into it and liking what I'm doing to you. Have you ever questioned _why_ you're still resisting and not just giving in and enjoying it?" She slowly shook her head, dreading what he was going to say.

"The reason why is because of the ritual I used to make you my sex slave. You remember when I said the ritual leaves the mind the same way that it was before they became unwilling sex slaves?" She nodded. "Well, I didn't tell you the whole truth. The biggest reason why the sorcerer never used that version of the ritual a second time, and the MAIN reason why I used it on you, is because it locks the thought process they had in their minds at the moment the ritual is started. For example, when the sorcerer used it on the witch he turned into his sex slave, that witch always hated him for making her his slave. No matter how good he made her feel, no matter how many orgasms he gave her, she still hated him until the day she died."

"That's when I knew that version of the ritual would be perfect to use on you, little pussy! In your mind, you will always think of yourself as you did before you woke up here. You also will remember yourself by your previous name, even though you will never hear it spoken or see it written anywhere. To me, you will always be my little pussy, cocksucker, or just plain slave. In short, you're my living fuck doll! This is actually the most fitting punishment for you and the perfect revenge for me! You're going to be fucked every day by the person you hate the most in the world and be totally unable to prevent it!"

"NOOOO!... _oohhh_...You c-can't... _mmhhh_...do t-this... _aahhh_...to m-me!... _oohhh_!"

"I assure you that I most certainly CAN do this to you, little pussy!" The man smirked at her. "In a way, I am somewhat of a Dark Lord, but that's not really who and what I am. It would be more accurate for you to address me as your Dork Lord, since I'm using my cock to rule over you! I've even given you a very special tattoo, similar to the Dark Mark that you used to have, which will show everyone that you're my sex slave, little pussy. It's not activated yet, but all it takes to do that is a small touch of my magic. Would you like to see it?"

"I... _ooohh..._ _mmmh_ _hh_...I'm m-marked?"

"Yep. Hold out your left arm palm up."

When the girl did as he instructed, she glanced at her forearm and noticed it was blemish-free. She was bracing herself for a lot of pain, remembering what it was like receiving her previous mark. So when the man swiped his hand over her arm to activate the mark and its magic connected with her body, she was totally surprised and completely unprepared for her body's reaction. She arched her back and screamed when a massive orgasm, greater and more intense than any she had before, slammed into her body like an extremely powerful tsunami. Her vision went white as she rode out wave after wave of pure ecstasy. It seemed to go on and on for a very long time and when it was over, it left her dizzy, panting and sweaty. When she got her breath back, she lifted her left arm to see the mark she had there.

She was shocked to see that it was not black with a skull and a snake coming out of it, like it was before. Instead, it was now pink and showed a pussy with a cock inserted into it. The mark, which looked very life-like and not like a tattoo at all, was also _moving_! As she watched the tattoo on her arm, the cock was moving slowly in and out of the pussy _._ Amazingly, she could _feel_ it too, as if she had a real pussy on her forearm being fucked by a real cock! She sucked in a startled breath when she became aware that the movements of the mark coincided with the movement of the thick cock slowly sliding in and out of her own body. The girl closed her eyes and moaned as she felt his cock bottom out inside her, and then looked up at the reflection of the man who was grinning at her over her shoulder.

"Do you like it, little pussy? I hope you do, because it's now permanent. That mark links us together, so whenever I'm feeling frisky and want to bury my cock into your sweet, tight snatch, I can summon you to me from wherever you are and have my wicked and perverted way with you."

"My call through that mark, however, is quite a bit different compared to how your previous lord summoned you. Instead of a painful burning sensation coming from your mark, you will feel the cock in the tattoo start fucking the pussy. That feeling will trigger your own slave magics and prepare your body by making your cunt all hot and wet and you will immediately feel extremely horny. That way your body will be fully ready for me anytime I want to stuff my fat cock into that lovely pussy of yours and fuck your brains out!" The man thought for a moment and nodded his head.

"I guess that since I'm now your Dork Lord, that will make you one of my little Cock Eaters, while that mark on your arm could be called the Pink Mark! Appropriate names, wouldn't you say, little pussy? Based on what we've done today, I'm sure you get the idea of what the rest of your life is going to be like. From this day forth, at least once a day, every single day, sometimes ALL day, from now until the day you die, you will get to experience for yourself what you put HER through and know what it's like to be used like a piece of meat!" The man leaned his head back and laughed long and loud at his own joke.

However, the sex slave formerly known as Draco Malfoy didn't find it humorous at all and started crying when she fully realized just how hopeless her situation really was. She had been holding out all this time, thinking that her little acts of defiance would give her some kind of opening that she could exploit, but seeing and feeling that mark on her arm was the last straw for her. When she felt the magic of the mark connect so thoroughly with her own body, she knew that no matter how far she ran or how well she hid herself from him, she would never be able to get away from him.

She sobbed even harder when it became clear to her that she was going to experience for herself exactly what happened to the mudblood, she was going to be _raped_ every single day for the rest of her life! Her own magic bound the control of her body to her Master, so she couldn't even retaliate against the one repeatedly violating her. Since it is her own magic that is required to transform back into her former body, and that magic was now bound by the slave ritual, her body was permanently stuck like this for as long as she lived. She couldn't even audibly say his name! So she did the only thing she could possibly do to vent her despair and mentally screamed the name of her Master and tormentor.

" _POTTTTEERRRRR!"_

* * *

 **Just a short author's note.**

First off, let me say Thank You to everyone who read this story and gave feedback. This was my first attempt at a smutfic and several readers e-mailed me with ideas to change certain things. I went back and did just that and I'm happier with the result.

On to other things. Like I said earlier, I only advocate bondage and other themes as long as both parties are adults and as long as both are willing to do those things. I would NEVER advocate tying someone up and having their way with them if one of them were unwilling. That is rape. Why did I have an unwilling subject in my story? Because the story really was about REVENGE and I think Draco got everything he (she) deserved.

Someone said that Harry is pretty evil in this story. Well, yes he is. I'd say he went a little insane after Hermione died. He more than likely blames himself quite a bit for his inability to save her. After all, he can't even say her name out loud. He was going to use the powers and abilities he found in his travels to get his revenge and kill those who wronged him. That is until he found something else he could use to get even in addition to killing his enemies.

A few more were distressed that Draco is now a sex slave and that Harry is screwing her. In her current form, she looks nothing at all like Draco. In fact, she looks exactly like Hermione. I'd like to think that this could be Harry's way of punishing himself for not saving her life. Again, keep in mind that Harry is a little nuts in this fic.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. And thanks for reading.


End file.
